


名为布鲁斯的男人

by Blumenzwiebel



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 有互攻情节，介意的同学请自行闪避。一句话剧透：小记者花一千块包下布鲁斯·韦恩当临时男朋友（？），没想到人家还是蝙蝠侠。租赁男友梗，假戏真做地谈起了恋爱的故事。可以当成之前那篇的不正经的姐妹篇。时间线差不多是在BVS中克拉克开始调查蝙蝠侠时。





	1. Chapter 1

“我死定了。”

通常情况下，露易丝·莱恩并不会把报社里的这种哀嚎太当回事，每个月里总会有那么几天，总有人因为这样那样的原因逼近在截稿日边缘焦头烂额。

但当她意识到这个绝望的低语来自她右侧后方的克拉克·肯特，新进记者，还有一个秘密身份是超人，她就不能不认真对待了。毕竟，作为地球上最有力量的人，这个名称后面还不需要加一个之一，克拉克·肯特的任何麻烦，都可能是地球乃至全人类的大麻烦。

她转过去，就看见克拉克一脸如丧考妣呆坐在他的位子上，露易丝敲了敲桌面，得到他的注意力后干脆地命令道：“说。”

克拉克就说了。

“我需要一个男朋友。”

另一侧也竖着耳朵偷听的吉米·奥尔森夸张地把水喷了一桌子，两人齐齐瞪他一眼，他立马一缩脖子，“抱歉，我从没想到你会是……对不起，请继续。”

“如果你想知道，我是双性恋，”克拉克说，意气消沉，“但这不是重点，重点是我需要一个能带回家的男朋友。不对，这也不是重点，重点是我绝对死定了。”

露易丝先在她心里记下“超人是双性恋”这个大新闻，就归类到她的“这辈子都不可能报道的新闻”文件夹里，插入到“克拉克·肯特是超人”右边。

“我记得你之前说过你现在要以事业为重，暂时不想发展什么感情关系。”她说。虽然就目前来看，克拉克这份正经事业早就被他另一个拯救世界的副业严重拖累了，根本还轮不到他的感情生活来添乱。

克拉克苦着脸。“这很复杂。”

“我采访过国际恐怖分子，我还得过普利策奖，”露易丝说，“我应付得来你们小镇青年的复杂感情关系。说吧。”

 

结果，克拉克的问题还真的比她想的更复杂。

作为一个双性恋，克拉克高中时期曾有过一个女友，也是他的初恋女友，分手之后这么些年里，他们也还是朋友。不过这和主线故事无关，重点是，他的前女友，拉娜·朗在一路兜兜转转之后终于找到了一生的真爱，也就是克拉克的童年好友兼他最好朋友皮特。现在他们要结婚了。

“我答应了要回去参加他们的婚礼，我没有任何理由不去。”克拉克苦着脸，“皮特勉强同意我可以不当他的伴郎，但条件是我不能一个人回去。”

“这跟你马上要有一个男友有什么关系？”露易丝说：“你完全可以直接跟他说你现在没有在交往的人。”

克拉克心虚地朝上看了一眼，咕哝了一句什么。

“什么?”

“我之前告诉他我有在交往的人了。”

露易丝被他弄糊涂了，“你为什么要骗他？”

半年前，皮特在和拉娜正式确定关系前，和克拉克做了一次慎重的长谈，不想让彼此之间存在任何嫌隙。为了打消他的顾虑，克拉克于是告诉他，他已经遇见了一个人，是他来大都会工作后才认识的，因此还没来得及告诉他们。

一开始，那只是一个善意的谎言。皮特和拉娜相信了，而且很为克拉克高兴。

“我本来想，过一段时间，我就找一个借口，说我已经和那个人分手了，之类的。”克拉克说，“然后我就解脱了，也不会伤害到任何人。”

但他一直没能抓住那样的机会，然后，谎言就像滚雪球，越滚越大，克拉克为了圆谎，不得不一直编造出新的谎言。

“他们两个进行得很顺利，也一直以为我的新恋情进展很顺利，直到他们决定要结婚了，并且认定我会和那个虚构的男朋友一起出现时，我都还没找到机会终结那个谎言。”

然后克拉克又犯了一个错误。他支支吾吾地推脱，反而让拉娜更坚持要问个明白为什么他不能带他男朋友回来。

“因为……”克拉克搜尽枯肠，想找个什么说得过去的理由，“我从没告诉过你们他是什么人，他可能和你们想象的很不一样，他是，呃，”他目光落在他正在校对的一篇稿子上，关于不同年代和背景出生成长的人对世界存在着巨大的感知代沟。

“他年龄比我大很多。”他灵光一闪，想都没想就抓住了这么一根救命稻草：“我一直没告诉你们，他和我的成长背景完全不一样，我们在很多事情上都存在分歧，我甚至开始觉得，也许我们并不合适，我们应该分开一段时间，让彼此冷静下来——”克拉克，加油，再多编几句，你就能和那个不存在的“男朋友”分手了。

“你们吵架了，对不对？”拉娜（自以为）了解地说，“我明白，在一段关系中总是会有起起伏伏，相信我，我和皮特也会有争执，但这都不是你轻易放弃一段感情的理由。”

“我也了解你，克拉克，你有时候也是非常顽固的，你不是能轻易放弃谁的人。”她说，“每一次听你提起那个人，我能感觉到你真的很喜欢他，遇见自己真心喜欢的人不是一件容易的事，别因为一次争执就冲动决定要分手。”

你的感觉是错的，我根本不喜欢他，因为根本没有那个人，克拉克欲哭无泪。

“我们也不会因为他的年龄或背景有任何偏见，”拉娜继续说，“你知道吗，你应该带他回来，把这个当成一个互相深入了解，解开彼此心结的契机。”

她后面还说了什么，克拉克都没在听了，他在电话这头完全陷入了自暴自弃。

露易丝并不想幸灾乐祸，但这也太好笑了，“我想不出该怎么帮你，真的，克拉克，你怎么可能在这么短的时间里找到一个男友？还是个年龄比你大很多的，你到底是怎么想的？”

吉米，相比之下就是个行动派，在他们说的时候，他已经在自己的电脑上鼓捣起来，将一个网站打开给他们：“真男友当然不可能，但假的还是有可能的。”

另外两个凑了过来，看清那个页面，克拉克倒抽了口冷气。

“高级陪伴人员，”露易丝冷静地念了出来，“现在他们都把这种东西公然放上网明码标价了吗？等等，这合法吗？”

“网站只负责牵线，为白字黑字的合同内容负责，至于其他你情我愿的成年人之间的行为，那就是你们自己的事了。”也就是说中间有大把可以回旋游走的空间，吉米努努嘴，“你甚至还可以根据需要选择长租还是短租，高矮胖瘦，全都任君选择。”

克拉克目瞪口呆地看着他将年龄区间设定为30-40岁，确定之后跳出来的一排可选男性。“这也太——”

“就把这个当成一个普通的短期雇佣合同，别想太多，”吉米说，“反正你们也不认识，合同期满一拍两散再无关系。你甚至还可以拿这个人继续当幌子，你朋友在堪萨斯，又不会过来查你是不是真的有那么个男友，直到你真的找到了真命天子，再告诉他们说你和之前那个分手了就行了。你需要做的就是填一个表单，然后等符合条件的应征者来联系你。”

克拉克的理性告诉他这么做不但是错误的，还是错上加错，他应该现在就去告诉皮特和拉娜真相，他们会理解，不会怪他的，也只会把这个当成一个笑谈，没什么大不了。

但出席那个婚礼的不单只有他们的亲朋好友，还有高中时的同学，那些人将来也会是皮特和拉娜生活圈的一部分，他们都知道拉娜和克拉克的过去。克拉克不在乎旁人的闲言闲语，但他不能不考虑皮特的感受。如果克拉克形单影只地出现皮特和拉娜的婚礼上，那个传说中的男朋友还不见人影，会给他们刚开始的婚姻带来猜疑的阴影。那是克拉克不愿意看见的。

克拉克长长叹息，坐下来填写那张表单。

 

这个人生（？）选择轻轻地点击了一下鼠标就提交了，克拉克也去继续跟进来自哥谭的线人对蝙蝠侠的爆料。三天后，克拉克站在阴雨绵绵的哥谭街头读到了一条短信通知，大意是根据他所填写的表单以及提供的报酬，已经有了一个应征者，照片和个人征信资料以及合同细则在邮箱附件中，如无异议请尽快回复对方。

克拉克点进邮件，等待着那张照片缓冲出来，毫无防备地被一个从他后侧走过去的路人撞了一下，他手一滑点下了删除邮件。克拉克愕然地看了一眼那个已经远去的人影，正想从垃圾箱中找回邮件，一则匿名邮件跳了出来。

“如果你真的想要知道那个蝙蝠的真相，去问问雷明顿夫人吧。她的丈夫死于试图揭开那张面罩。”

 

三天之后，克拉克匆匆走出电梯，他经过自己的桌子时停了一下，查看在那里堆积如山的邮件，露易丝给他留了一个条子，提醒他在他休假之前记得要确认的工作进度。克拉克拨了露易丝的电话，女记者很快接了起来。

“哦嗨，克拉克，”她那边有些杂音，“你从哥谭回来了？你最好有一些进展，佩里对你已经忍耐到极限了。你今天要是看见他，最好别提蝙蝠侠什么的。”

克拉克朝主编办公室的方向张望了一眼，幸运的是，佩里并不在那里。他放了心，继续对露易丝说，“我确实有发现一些事，你记得哥谭公报一个叫雷明顿的记者吗？”

“有点印象，是不是那个被小丑谋杀的记者？”

“那是哥谭警方的说法，但还有另一个故事，他的遗孀告诉我，在雷明顿遇害之前，他正在写一篇关于蝙蝠侠是谁的报道，但那篇报道没有完成。在他遇害之后，他的桌子被清空，他在家里的相关文件也被警方拿走了。没人知道他都发现了什么，他的死也带走了真相。”

“你不会是想说……”

“我不知道，我还没有任何证据，”克拉克说，“但我还发现了另一件奇怪的事，在雷明顿被谋杀后，哥谭公报就被韦恩集团收购了，他的遗孀也从那时开始接受韦恩集团下面一个基金会的资助。我往下又查了查，除了雷明顿夫人，那个基金会还救助了很多蝙蝠侠的受害者。”

“这能说明什么？”露易丝说，“我们的花花公子还有着乐善好施的一面？哦，对，我忘了你是新来的，你还没有机会见到布鲁斯·韦恩本人吧。”

“你知道我对这些所谓名流都不感兴趣，”克拉克拿起之前差点被他漏看的信封，那里面是——“我虽然没有证据能证明蝙蝠侠和雷明顿之死有关，但我从雷明顿家里找到了韦恩集团和蝙蝠侠有关联，甚至在帮助蝙蝠侠的直接证据——噢完蛋了。”

“什么？”露易丝被他这一惊一乍吓了一跳。“又怎么了？”

“我忘了回复那个网站的邮件！”克拉克说，一秒之间那个精明能干的年轻记者就变回了慌张失措的小镇青年，“天，我完全忘了那件事，那个人可能现在都已经快到报社了，我甚至都不知道他长什么样……”

他环顾了一圈，这才发现在小会议室门口站着一个他没见过的男人，克拉克甚至都不知道他在那里有多久了，看起来他也听见了克拉克进来后的所有动静，正不动声色地看着他。

克拉克迅速从上到下扫了他一圈，心里有了点底，他挂掉了电话，朝对方转过去，“呃……”他一下子尴尬起来，他甚至还没来得及看这人的资料，根本不知道他姓甚名谁。

“肯特先生，对吧？”相对之下，对方就从容自若得多了，他朝克拉克微微颔首。克拉克目眩神迷地看着他的应征者，就一周一千美金的报酬而言（在那个网站这属于中低档，但这是克拉克目前所能承受的最高价格了），他实在是英俊得超出预期了。虽然略带灰白的鬓角和克拉克预想中不符，但不知怎么的却更增添了他的魅力。

对方缓步走到他面前，克拉克才发现对方比他足足高出了半个头。

“你好，”他说，脸孔腾地烧了起来。冷静一点，克拉克，不管他有多迷人都好，他只是假扮你的男朋友，又不是真的要和你谈恋爱。“我很抱歉，因为这几天太忙了，我没来得及回复你的邮件，不过你既然来了，那是不是代表你对我们的合同细节没有异议？”

对方的眉毛轻扬至一个表示疑问的弧度，但没有说话。克拉克自顾自往下说：“你看，很简单，你只需要出现在那里就可以了，我们甚至都不需要表现出任何亲密行为，等婚礼一结束，我们就离开。”说到这里，他看了一下时间，“我们得抓紧时间了，要先回我的公寓去拿行李，还有一趟飞机要赶。”

他困惑地看了看对方身后，“你没有带行李，但我已经说过这会是一周左右的——”

“那不成问题。”对方打断了他，虽然克拉克并不太明白，但还是不由自己地点了头。他也同时注意到对方一身高级定制，克拉克本来觉得自己的着装品味还勉强过得去，但跟他一比完全相形见绌。看来这一行（？）还真是高收入。又或者他是专程为克拉克盛装而来。

“好吧，那我们就出发吧。”他说，抓起那个信封，里面是吉米替他取出的500美元现金，他把它递给对方，“这是说好的，一半的预付款，等结束再付给你另一半。”

对方眼神闪动，一丝微妙神色转瞬即逝。“当然，谢谢。”他收下了。

“我该叫你——”他们走进电梯，克拉克想起了一个至关紧要的问题。

那个微妙的神情又出现了。“布鲁斯，”他说，附赠一个迷人的微笑，“叫我布鲁斯就可以了。”

 

注：雷明顿是哥谭公报的记者，他发现布鲁斯·韦恩就是蝙蝠侠，但还没写完那篇报道就遇害了。克拉克去哥谭跟进这个报道也被小丑追踪，还被蝙蝠侠救了。这里我就拿过来移花接木一下。


	2. Chapter 2

“有人在翻雷明顿的那个案子。”

怎么都打不着火，戈登叹着气把烟和打火机都收了起来，那点毛毛雨汇不成丝，但在高处上待久了，还是感觉到一阵透骨的凉意浸过他的外套。也许他是真的太老了，已经渐渐敌不过哥谭的凄风冷雨了。

“是一个大都会来的记者，星球日报的新人，最近在哥谭到处打听蝙蝠侠，”他没回头去看对话的另一方，“这些新人总是野心勃勃想挖个大新闻。但这个有点不一样。他去找了雷明顿的太太，还找到了当年因为这件事被免职的主编。那老家伙又给我递了话。”

“他什么也找不到，那些都已经消失了。”那个隐身暗处的蝙蝠说。

“那个记者似乎不这么认为，他信心满满地对雷明顿夫人保证一定不会让真相继续被掩埋。”戈登取下眼镜擦了擦上面的水雾，“我之所以说这个有点不一样，虽然还是新人，但他有好几篇和超人有关的报道，频率只比那个女记者低一点。如果他和那个超人有点交情，你可能要——”

他身后已经空了。戈登第一千零一次叹气，认命地转身走向出口。

 

以布鲁斯·韦恩的身份现身在星球日报社，可以说是一个冒险的举动，但另一方面，却又是再自然不过。那些认得他是谁的人，根本不会想拦下他，特别是不久前还曾经传过一阵子韦恩集团打算收购星球日报的传闻，布鲁斯可以说是如入无人之境。

布鲁斯没想到的是，星球日报社里还真有不认识他是谁的人。

他看着那个脸泛红晕的年轻记者，心里泛起一丝玩味。克拉克·肯特看着他的样子，毫无疑问是被他迅速迷住了，但问题是，为什么？

布鲁斯很快就明白过来，这个记者显然是把他当成了别人，还是某种特殊身份的人。布鲁斯从他的只言片语中拼凑出眼下是什么情况，不由心中大囧。当肯特把那个装着现金的信封递给他，布鲁斯好容易才能控制住嘴角不因为忍笑而抽搐起来。

他们对这个记者的看法都错了。一开始布鲁斯还以为克拉克·肯特是个厉害精明的角色，否则也不会野心勃勃地一上来就想要挖蝙蝠侠的新闻（更别提他甚至还只是负责体育版）。但不管克拉克·肯特在跑新闻时有多能干，他私下里似乎只是一个毫无防人之心，甚至还有点笨拙的年轻人罢了。

但另一方面，从他和露易丝·莱恩的对话中，肯特似乎确信自己掌握了充分的证据，能够证明蝙蝠侠和韦恩集团的联系。那些证据就来自死去的雷明顿。

布鲁斯非常清楚雷明顿都掌握了哪些证据。蝙蝠侠亲手销毁了那些文件，确保自己当年犯的那个错误不会再有第二个人发现。在小丑被丢进阿卡姆之后，布鲁斯也以为那个案子已经终结了。

但如果他错了呢？如果当年雷明顿那些文件还有其他备份没被他找到了呢？布鲁斯无法承担这个风险，他必须要亲自确认这个记者究竟都从雷明顿那里获得了哪些证据。

于是他没有澄清克拉克·肯特的误会，而是将错就错地跟着他走了。

除了无防人之心，克拉克·肯特显然还是那种濒临绝种的纯真牌童子军型，他们从报社去公寓的路上，布鲁斯种种状似无意的肢体接触都让他脸红得要滴血。这种纯真搭配上他那张脸甚至还有几分惹人怜爱，布鲁斯都忍不住要对这个涉世未深的青年生出几分歉意了。

但歉意归歉意，布鲁斯并没有忘记他的真正目的。趁着肯特回房间去收拾行李，布鲁斯也在这巴掌大小的公寓里行动起来。刚才他在路上已经搜身确认过小记者身上并没有他要的东西，剩下的可能就是那个他在车上随身不离的记者包。

布鲁斯打开了记者包，肯特看来非常需要养成一个条理性的整理习惯，包里一叠大小票据、速记簿、录音笔，甚至还有一包口香糖都混在一起，唯独没有他找的文件。

“你在干什么？”肯特的声音突兀地在他身后响起，布鲁斯居然没有听见他走出来的声音，肯特一脸震惊地看着他，布鲁斯迅速稳下神，想着该怎么脱身。“我查过邮件了，他们根本没有派人来，你并不是我以为的那个人，你到底是谁？”

“我跟你说过我的名字了，”布鲁斯说，“我只是没提我的姓氏。”

肯特的眼睛危险地眯起来，现在他看起来一点也不惹人怜爱了，简直怒不可遏，“韦恩先生，请你马上离开我的公寓，否则我就要报警告你私闯民宅了。”

“是你邀请我进来的，”布鲁斯说，“记得吗？”

“是你骗了我，你偷听到了我的电话，然后一路跟着我就为了拿到那个对你不利的证据，”肯特气得脸都红了，估计是想起了在路上布鲁斯对他的种种搜身骚扰举动。“看来那确实是真的，你的公司，甚至你本人就和蝙蝠侠的犯罪行为有千丝万缕的联系。你甚至不惜用这种卑劣的手段。”

对他义愤填膺的控诉，布鲁斯不由好笑，记者他见得多了，但这种一腔热血的天真理想型，基本都是大都会的特产。不过这个肯特天真归天真，脑子转得还不算慢。

“你以为你在做的就是正义吗？”他说：“你翻动的只是多年前的旧事，早该随着死人入土为安。那些旧事翻出来不会对任何人有益，韦恩集团卷入这样的丑闻，会有一批人受到牵连，他们会丢掉工作，他们背后是一个个家庭，有子女要供养，有房子车子要按揭还贷，而那些人根本和十几年前的事情毫无关系，你考虑过这些人吗，不，你只是想满足你自以为的正义感。”

“哇哦，”肯特讽刺地说，“看看是谁在正义凛然地演说了。是你犯了错，你造成了那个问题，却反过来指责我如果揭开问题会伤害到无辜者。像你们这样的人是不是都自备一套反黑为白的逻辑？”

“我确实犯了错，我并不否认，”布鲁斯说，他望着那个年轻人，“但我也在尽力弥补。你的报道会让我的努力都变成一场空。”

“跟在蝙蝠侠后面救助他的受害者并不够，”肯特答道，并没有被他的坦诚所打动，“他应该为他做过的事负责。雷明顿至少值得一个真相，而不是一个替罪羊。”

“在雷明顿的案子里并没有你所谓的替罪羊。”布鲁斯说，“确实是小丑谋杀了他，不管你愿不愿意相信，这就是真相。”

他的话让那个记者一愣。“你知道你这等于是在以你的个人名誉为蝙蝠侠担保吗，韦恩先生？”肯特说，“这也等于你默认了你确实和他有关系。”

“我的担保能让你放弃雷明顿这个故事吗？”布鲁斯问。

“我不认识你，韦恩先生，根据我同事的说法，你的声誉也并不怎么可靠，你今天的行为也进一步佐证了这一点。”他朝布鲁斯强硬地逼近一步。“我们没什么可说的了，现在请你离开。”

布鲁斯考虑片刻，他当然可以趁现在就全身而退，然后让蝙蝠侠来处理这个小记者，但这么做可能带来更多风险，也只会把这个较真的记者彻底推到自己的对立面。他当然也能轻易压下这个初出茅庐的年轻人所有的报道，但有时候越是认真的人越难缠。

“我不择手段是因为那些文件确实对我，对我的公司很重要，”他说，决定换一个策略，“我不知道你到底都掌握了多少雷明顿的文件。但他的证据链并不完整，还包括一些被篡改过用来攻击我的文件，作为一个记者，你也不该不加选择地全盘采信这些所谓证据。人死了，不代表他就不会撒谎。”

肯特半信半疑地看着他，布鲁斯要的就是这一点存疑。

“我能明白对你这样的新人来说，蝙蝠侠的真相是一个有噱头的选题，最容易一鸣惊人，”布鲁斯说，“但放弃吧，雷明顿就是一个前车之鉴，你根本不知道你在踏入的是什么麻烦。”

“麻烦也好，危险也罢，都拦不住我，你可能很难理解，我为的也不是一鸣惊人。我要是真想一鸣惊人，我就去爆一个超人的恋爱故事了，”肯特说，最后那句是嘟囔着说出来的，布鲁斯忍不住扬了扬眉。肯特对他还是没有什么好脸色，“我也不需要你来教我怎么做我的工作——”

他的手机发出嗡鸣，肯特低头查看了一下，布鲁斯这一天里第二次看着那个记者的强悍外壳瞬间哗啦就垮了一地，“噢，完了，我的出租车不来了，我还可能会误了飞机，妙极了，我现在甚至都没有一个人能带回去充数——”

他绝望地嘟嘟囔囔，自言自语，直到身后传来一声咳嗽，才发现本该已经离开的布鲁斯还在那里，兴味盎然地看着他。

“你还想怎么样？”肯特警惕地说。

“不是我想怎么样，是你想怎么样，”布鲁斯摊摊手，“如你所见，我还是一个可选项。”

肯特差点笑了出来，“可选项——你认真的？”

“跟你一样认真。”布鲁斯说。

“且不说我雇不起像你这样身价的人，韦恩先生，”肯特答，“我也不会出卖我的职业操守。你只是想弄清楚我究竟掌握了多少雷明顿的文件，你耍什么花招都没用，我是不会告诉你的。”

“你已经预付了我一半的酬劳，再者我没看见你还有别的选择。”布鲁斯淡定地指出，“你等的那个人根本不会出现了，不管你打算让他在婚礼上做什么，你应该也看到了，我可以是一个好演员。”

肯特双眉紧皱，布鲁斯都能听见他脑子里所有的齿轮正在拼命抗拒挣扎发出的嘎吱嘎吱响。

“就当是我在换取你的时间如何？你有了雷明顿的文件，难道你不应该也听听我这边的说法吗？哪怕嫌疑人都该有为他自己申辩的权利。”布鲁斯顺势再推了一把，“如果到最后你拼凑出了整个故事，仍然坚信蝙蝠侠是杀害雷明顿的凶手，韦恩集团是他的帮凶，你还是可以写那个报道。”

肯特克思考了一会，“你说得对，好吧，成交，”他说，“而且你确实是一个更好的选择。你还有一个特别的优势。”

“真的？是什么？”

“如果之后我宣布和你分手的话，根本没人会问为什么，”肯特说，撇了撇嘴，“你活生生就是那个和我完全相反的人，简直是最容易分手的那种对象了。”

“谢谢，我这辈子还是第一次收到这么高的评价呢。”布鲁斯干巴巴地说。


	3. Chapter 3

对于布鲁斯忽然决定要飞到堪萨斯几天参加一个婚礼而且拒绝进一步说明原因这件事，阿尔弗雷德以他特有的方式表达了自己的不满。

“我希望您散心愉快，顺便还可以无伤大雅地在婚礼上多留意一下那些可爱的伴娘，”他说，“我听说那里阳光明媚，都是些脚踏实地、性情开朗的好人。”

他又补充道：“不必担心哥谭和达米安少爷，他听说这几天都能一个人夜巡，开心得连翻了好几个跟头。我想这几天哥谭要提前感受一下他的铁腕统治了。”

布鲁斯断开通讯，走上他的飞机，发现克拉克已经反客为主，自己找到地方打开他的笔记本电脑工作了。布鲁斯站在他背后看了一会，直到对方头也不回地说：“你知道在别人工作的时候站在后面是多么惹人生厌的行为吗？”

“我只是在扮演一个关切的男友罢了，克拉克，人们总说，认真工作的男人最有魅力。”布鲁斯回答，他走回自己的位置坐下，果不其然赢得了克拉克的瞪视，“我还以为你会想看见我尽快进入角色。”

出乎他的意料，克拉克的脸腾地红了。他张了张嘴，又徒劳地闭上，低头继续打字，耳朵尖再次通红透亮。

嗯哼，这就有意思了，布鲁斯还以为在揭露了真实身份之后，他就再也不会看见克拉克这个样子了。看来他对克拉克的吸引力并没有因此有所减少。克拉克·肯特似乎总能出乎他的意料。

布鲁斯欣赏了一会克拉克自欺欺人地继续努力假装工作并更努力地假装没发现布鲁斯始终盯着自己看的模样，才慢吞吞地说，“那么，超人的恋情。”

“无可奉告。”克拉克说，回答之快出卖了他一直也在关注布鲁斯的事实，“你自己的恋情都丰富得够养活无数个八卦小报了，干嘛还关心别人的。”

他是不是闻到了一点酸味？

“那不同，超人的恋爱可是地球级别的，”布鲁斯说，“我听说他和你在星球日报的同事非常暧昧，是真的吗？”

“不。”

“不是真的？还是不只是暧昧？”

“不，我什么也不会告诉你。”克拉克说，又瞪了他一眼，但现在他的瞪视在布鲁斯看来差不多就是小猫挠痒痒那种级别的，只会让他更想招惹他。“我不会拿朋友的私事来和人背后八卦。”

朋友，布鲁斯品味着他的用词，克拉克对他的“朋友”又了解多少呢？他的忠诚似乎和他的正义感一样强，布鲁斯有可能以别的方式撬开他的嘴吗？

“那，我们来谈谈你如何？”布鲁斯说，克拉克那边的键盘声停了。“既然我要配合你，我首先得了解你吧。像你喜欢什么食物，喜欢什么电影，甚至我们交往细节之类的，我们还需要一个相遇故事。”

克拉克还给他一个假笑，“用不着，你就扮演一个没心没肺的阔佬男朋友就行了。”他说，“我对你这样的名人见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话的实力有充分的信心。你甚至都不用开口就让我相信你是另一个人了。”

“顺便这也提醒我了，我还要小心别被你洗脑，不要假期没结束就全盘接受蝙蝠侠也是一个好人了。”

“这一点你尽管放心，”提到另一个人，顿时让布鲁斯兴味索然了，他招手让机组人员把咖啡换成更强烈一点的饮料，克拉克投来有几分不赞同的目光，“他绝对不是好人，他就是哥谭这个摇摇欲坠、腐败崩坏的系统最底下一层锈迹斑斑的支架，但他并不是一个杀人凶手。总有一天他也会跟其他渣滓一样倒在某条下水沟里。我们每个人都一样，到头来都是尘归尘土归土，不是吗？当然，你那位朋友可能不一样。”

克拉克皱着眉，当他在认真思考时眉间总会不自觉地打一个小结，布鲁斯莫名觉得那严肃得可爱。他拒绝了提供的酒，“这个时间就喝烈酒有点太早了不是吗，韦恩先生？”

“放松点，克拉克，我们在休假，还有，‘韦恩先生’？你最好开始习惯用另一个名字叫我，”布鲁斯说，“你要是一直对我板着这张脸，很容易就会在你的家人朋友面前露馅的。”

他对克拉克举杯，克拉克怀疑自己是不是做了一个非常错误的决定。像布鲁斯·韦恩这样的人，怎么可能在斯莫威尔待上好几天不出问题？更别说他们还要假装成一对了。他之前是怎么就觉得这会是个好主意来着？看来布鲁斯·韦恩确实有那种轻易就能蛊惑人心的力量。

但他关于雷明顿的文件确实有一点说对了：那并不完全。克拉克获得的只是雷明顿死前留下的一卷缩拍胶卷，他一定是也意识到危险临近，因此将一部分资料拍了下来，藏在书房墙壁夹层里。若不是克拉克无意中透视了墙壁，根本不会发现。但就算有了那些，还是无法构成一个完整的故事。

克拉克点了一下邮件发送，将那份影印件发送给露易丝。在他停留在堪萨斯期间，这些细碎但必要的跑腿活就只好拜托给露易丝了。

邮件显示发送成功，克拉克又看了一眼机舱外，云层下方已经逐渐显现出他熟悉的城镇轮廓了，后悔也已经太晚了，克拉克现在是骑虎难下了。

 

“首先，我们要约法三章。”克拉克说。

布鲁斯将行李塞入后车厢里，和克拉克半旧不新的旅行箱挨在一起，用力盖上，马路上往来的车辆扬起一阵阵飞尘。他叹了口气，转向一脸严肃的克拉克。飞机落地后，克拉克看见了阿尔弗雷德为他们备好的车，就非常客气但坚决地让司机离开了，又临时叫了另一辆车。

“第一，你要入乡随俗，我来决定我们的出行入住，第二，由我来说所有的故事，你什么都不许说。”

“如果你不在场，他们非要问我呢？”布鲁斯说，倒不是想抬杠。

“那就用你的魅力去迷得他们晕头转向根本忘了自己想问什么。”克拉克无情地说，“我相信这对你不是问题。这也是我要说的第三点：除了有必要的时候，不要乱释放你的魅力，我不想节外生枝闹出更多狗血剧情。”

听起来某人颇有几分独占欲而不自知。一回到自己在堪萨斯的主场，克拉克指挥起他来是不是有点太顺手了？

布鲁斯正打算为自己的权利声张一下，一辆有点年头的绿色皮卡停在了马路那边。“克拉克！”从驾驶座上下来一个女人，带着大大的笑容朝他们挥着手，克拉克的脸刷地白了。

“是我妈，一个字也别说。”他低声警告布鲁斯，那个女人已经走过来了，克拉克低下身抱了抱她。

“妈，你怎么来了？我跟你说过我自己能回去。”

“拉娜跟我说你会带朋友回来，”那个女人说，“我也正好要过来办事，就顺便来接你了。我还担心和你们错过了呢。”

克拉克为他妈妈和布鲁斯做了介绍。毫不意外，玛莎·肯特对他的名字没有半点反应。她对克拉克使用的那个含含糊糊的“朋友”称谓也只是心领神会地一笑置之。

“你要是早点说你会带朋友回来，我就能提前把房间收拾出来了，”她说，把他们的行李放到皮卡后面，“现在就只能委屈布鲁斯先和你挤一挤了。”

“什么？不，”克拉克说，“我已经定了旅馆，没必要让他——”

玛莎严厉地看着他，克拉克立即闭了嘴。“克拉克，你怎么可以让你的朋友去住在外面？”她着重强调了朋友这两个字，克拉克很明显抖了一下，“这就太失礼了，他专程陪着你回来参加婚礼，这可不是肯特家的待客之道。”

布鲁斯觉得自己应该说点什么了，“肯特夫人，我并不想打扰……”

“叫我玛莎，”她说，“我也不是那种老古董，只要是克拉克的选择，在我这里不会有任何问题。”她拍了一下布鲁斯，布鲁斯一个字也说不出来了。“还有，也别太让着克拉克，我知道我儿子有点我行我素的小脾气，有时候这样还挺可爱的，但他太过固执听不进人话时你也得敲一敲他那小脑袋瓜。”

“妈！”克拉克哀叫。

布鲁斯笑了，“我会把这个忠告记在心里的。”他说。

 

写《假结婚》时最遗憾的一点是没能让克拉克带总裁回家接受乡亲们的围观，下面终于可以补上了！


	4. Chapter 4

在路上克拉克问了问玛莎婚礼的安排情况，似乎一切都已经准备妥当，就等那个大日子了。

“小玛丽被安排担任花童，那孩子把这个任务看得非常认真，为了练习把她奶奶院子里的玫瑰花都拔光了。”玛莎说，“说到这个，我还得把这些东西顺路送到郎家去。”

她把他们在路边放下就开车走了，一对男女在肯特家的房子前等着他们。克拉克挨个和他们拥抱，从他们的年龄和谈话内容，布鲁斯猜他们就是那对未婚夫妻了。

克拉克也终于想起了旁边还有一个他没法跳过去假装不存在的人，不甘不愿地说：“呃，这是布鲁斯，布鲁斯，这是我的朋友——”

“等等，你是布鲁斯·韦恩，那个布鲁斯·韦恩，”拉娜惊讶地打断他，皮特咳嗽一声，她也意识到自己的失礼，“抱歉，我就是太惊讶了。你根本没有可能出现在斯莫威尔这种地方啊！”

“我被邀请了，”布鲁斯说，“那个人还有个我无法拒绝的理由。”他似笑非笑地看着克拉克。克拉克又莫名地红了脸。

他心虚地溜去厨房拿玛莎给他们准备好的柠檬水，一边竖起耳朵听客厅里的谈话。幸好拉娜也控制住了，没有再说什么，反而是布鲁斯又提了起来。

“我有点惊讶你能认出我来。”布鲁斯对拉娜说，“我记得堪萨斯并不在哥谭公报发行覆盖范围。”

“克拉克大概没告诉你，拉娜也是个记者，”皮特解释道，“他们这些记者总是对新闻人物非常敏感。”

“至少你比克拉克要好多了，”布鲁斯说，“我们第一次见面时，他根本不知道我是谁，”他冲走回来的克拉克扬眉，“看见了吗？刚才那才是一个职业记者看见我该有的反应。”

拉娜和皮特都笑了，拉娜说：“真的？克拉克都没告诉过我们，你们到底怎么认识的？”

克拉克警告地盯着他，布鲁斯耸耸肩。“克拉克喜欢由他来说这个故事，”他说，“他不喜欢我那个版本，他总觉得我扭曲了他的形象什么的，其实我觉得那还挺可爱的。”

克拉克根本不知道他打算说什么，现在他开始后悔为什么之前不先统一口径了。拉娜误解了他的紧张，“好吧，克拉克可以有自己的版本。”她说，“我们可以先听你的版本。”

“既然你们坚持，”布鲁斯道，再次似笑非笑地瞟了克拉克一下，克拉克低头抿了一口饮料，躲开他的视线。“我当时正在路边等着我的司机，克拉克朝我走过来，用那种人们在红灯区搭讪的语气，问我需不需要陪伴。他看起来就像现在一样，脸红得要爆炸了，我觉得很有意思，所以我说很乐意有他的陪伴。”

克拉克那一口柠檬水立即跑错了位置，他剧烈咳嗽不止，“我……咳咳咳，”在皮特和拉娜震惊的目光下，克拉克简直百口莫辩：“我不……咳咳咳……”

“当然在十分钟后他就解释清楚了，他只是和他的同事在玩真心话大冒险，”布鲁斯说下去，状似体贴地替快把肺咳出来的克拉克顺着后背，“这小傻瓜选了大冒险，却被他的同事摆了一道，他们都知道他根本不认识我是谁。”

克拉克内心产生了严重的分裂，一个他想往地上挖个坑钻下去，另一个他则想要揪起布鲁斯一飞冲天把他丢回哥谭去。但在凄凉的现实里，他只能僵硬地坐在沙发里，承受朋友善意的笑声。

“你是故意的，”半小时后，克拉克才终于送走了他的朋友，咬牙切齿地转向布鲁斯。

拉娜刚才走之前还调侃他，十分钟之后，嗯？那十分钟里他到底都对可怜的布鲁斯做了什么？

可怜的布鲁斯，哼，他才来到这里不到一个小时，克拉克这三十年建立起的形象都岌岌可危了。

“没心没肺的阔佬男友，这可是你说的，嗯？”布鲁斯引用之前克拉克的话，“你不能怪我入戏太深。”

他拍了拍克拉克的脸，这个毫无同情心的混蛋，克拉克悲愤交加却又拿他一点办法也没有。

痛定思痛，克拉克下定决心不能让布鲁斯这么随意干扰自己了，趁着布鲁斯出去打电话，他用他的超级速度作了弊，迅速就把客房收拾出来，当玛莎办完事回来时，就看见他站在门口一脸如释重负把布鲁斯的行李丢进去。

“你知道你们不需要在我面前避嫌的，”她好笑地说，克拉克忿忿地答道：“他就是活该——”在引起更多误会前他赶紧住了嘴。

他跟在他妈妈后面下了楼，帮着把厨房桌上食品分门别类归置好。他放下最后一瓶辣酱，发现玛莎看着他欲言又止。

“布鲁斯看起来是个不错的人，”她说，克拉克嗫嗫地转开了目光，“拉娜跟我说了他是什么人，我确实有点吃惊，不过他看起来在这里也挺开心的。”

“他把自己的快乐建立在我的痛苦之上，他当然开心了。”克拉克咕哝说。他并不愿意对他妈妈撒谎，眼下说什么都让他浑身不自在。这整件事比他想象的要困难多了，当你在意的人都牵涉进来时，谎言的分量就变得尤为鲜明沉重。

玛莎说：“那么，他知道了吗，你的……”

“不，”克拉克答得很快，“我们还没有到那个阶段，我们就只是……这有点复杂。”

“爱总是复杂的，”玛莎说，“但如果你想要让它简单，它同样可以很简单。”

这让克拉克更不知该怎么回答了，他的眼角余光扫到厨房门口的布鲁斯，他显然也听见了他们的对话，面面相觑了几秒，布鲁斯打破了这尴尬的冷场，“我正想问你们，镇上有没有商店，我忘了让我的管家在行李里放一些必要的……”

“让克拉克带你过去吧，”玛莎说，“反正我也没有别的事情需要他做了，你们可以四处走走再回来。”

克拉克嘟囔着他这种人对小镇观光才不感兴趣呢，但还是被他妈妈给推了出去。

商店在步行距离内，他们一前一后走着，不约而同地选择了沉默。克拉克心事重重，布鲁斯则显得若有所思。

“你在高中时是什么体育明星吗？或小镇英雄之类。”他问，这一路上，不时有人认出克拉克，还有人专程把车停下来，就为了和他打个招呼。

商店那个老年店员也非常热情地招呼了他们，当克拉克介绍布鲁斯是一个朋友，和他一起回来参加拉娜的婚礼时，那个人脸上立即露出一个明白的笑容，顺便还评判地打量了布鲁斯好几眼。布鲁斯很少有这么强烈 地意识到自己只是另一个人的陪衬。

“差不多吧，”克拉克说，他有点烦躁。“你到底要买什么，买了我们就回去了。”

布鲁斯其实并没有任何需要买的东西，当时只是为了缓解尴尬而随口一说罢了。这时也懒得解释，就随便在身后的货架上拿了个什么，放到克拉克的推车里，那东西翻了个面，他才看清那是一盒安全套。

“……”克拉克僵着脸看看他。

“……”布鲁斯也有点囧，他看着克拉克即将又要一点点往爆炸的方向红起来了，淡定拿起那盒安全套又放回货架上去。

“……”一个老妇人颤颤巍巍地从他们身边经过，瞪了这两个站在通道中的大男人一眼。克拉克也如梦初醒，他把手推车放到一边，看也不看布鲁斯，径直朝门外走去。

布鲁斯在外面街道快步赶上他，才发现克拉克不知道因为什么原因又愤怒起来了。

“你可能觉得这样很好玩，对你来说这就是个有趣的游戏而已，”克拉克咬着牙说，“但这里是我的家，我妈妈，还有我的朋友，这些人从我小的时候就认识我，你为什么非要这样？”

“非要什么？”布鲁斯问，想到了他们到达后的种种，“哦，你觉得我毁掉了你在他们心中的形象，就因为你作为一个成年男性可能也有性生活？”

“这和他们无关！”克拉克叫道，“是你！你为什么非要那么混蛋？我没指望你能百分百配合我，可这样故意玩弄我真的那么有趣吗？没错，我知道你看出来了，没错，我是被你吸引了，我也不想那样！谁让你就是那种有魅力的混蛋呢，我没法控制自己，但那也不是你可以一直表现得那么混蛋的理由！”

他还要继续说下去，布鲁斯上前一步，捧住他的脸吻下去。


	5. Chapter 5

小镇生活最令人无法回避的一点就是，没人能藏住秘密，哪一家有什么八卦新闻，不管好事坏事，一旦发生就立即飞速传播。你甚至都没法知道到底是谁传给了谁。

他们一回到家里，克拉克就从玛莎调侃的眼神，还有眼底那一点笑意知道她已经知道了。他也很合理地怀疑，要是他现在斗胆放开他的超级听力，是不是还会听见半个镇子的电话线里正口耳相传着肯特家的儿子和一个男人在街头亲得难分难舍的大八卦。

实际上，难分难舍这个词还是挺准确的。克拉克根本不记得他们到底在那里站了多久。

非要为自己辩解的话，克拉克可以对天发誓，布鲁斯亲上来他的第一反应就是挣扎，结果对方贴着他的嘴唇说：“你朋友就在后面。”克拉克立即不敢乱动了，任着他各种长驱直入，等克拉克被他亲得晕头转向气喘吁吁，下意识地想回头看看，那混蛋才又说：“他们不在，我骗你的。”

……克拉克当时就该一巴掌把他拍飞回哥谭的。

而他非但没有，还任由布鲁斯再次把他抓回去亲个没完没了，大概把他这辈子最长时间的亲吻记录都达成了，还吃了不少对方的口水，恶。不过那混蛋好像也吃了他的口水，所以，他们还是扯平了。

（当然，要是之后他都没有在刻意回避着和布鲁斯独处，这上面这一段自欺欺人的话就更有说服力了。）

“克拉克？你还在听吗？”露易丝说，她挥手，想把他游走到不知道哪里去的魂招回来。

克拉克定了定神，“我在，对不起，你查实过那张照片里的内容了吗？”

“我查过了。”露易丝说，“雷明顿是对的，那个机械部件确实是来自韦恩集团，确切说，那个专利号就登记在布鲁斯·韦恩名下，是他早年的发明。还有一件事你可能会更感兴趣，我查过了，韦恩从没有报告过类似的失窃事件。要么他知道蝙蝠侠在利用自己的发明，还默许了。要么就是他主动提供了那些帮助。”

克拉克想着布鲁斯对他承认自己犯过错误，这就是他的意思吗？之后他对受害者的救助也都是出于这个原因？

“即使那是真的，那也已经是很久之前了。我们没办法从这里得出结论，他们之后还有关联。”

“他们当然是有关联的，”露易丝说，不解于克拉克忽然软化下来的态度，“这么多年来，蝙蝠侠在哥谭活动，警方装模作样地追捕他，却从没有真正触及利害，同时韦恩集团也在一步步扩张。蝙蝠侠给这个城市带来了暴力和恐惧，韦恩集团就坐收渔利，你很难用巧合来解释这一点。我认为如果我们仔细把这些年蝙蝠侠的活动和韦恩集团的扩张地图做一个对照关联，说不定会有更多发现——”

露易丝忽然停住了，她的视线越过电脑前的克拉克，看向他身后，克拉克也回头，布鲁斯站在门口。克拉克都没听见他上楼，更没听见他是什么时候推开的门。

“我煮了咖啡。”他多此一举地说，把马克杯递过来，克拉克木然地接过了。布鲁斯带上门又离开了。

“是我眼花了吗？”露易丝说：“为什么布鲁斯·韦恩会在你的家里，克拉克？”

这很复杂，克拉克麻木地想，他要是敢说出这话露易丝会直接穿过网线掐死他。

他现在也想掐死自己。穿过昨天去掐死那个第一眼就被布鲁斯吸引，还被他的诡辩说服，把他带回堪萨斯，跟他接吻，甚至到了现在还在回味那个吻的自己。

玛莎在今天一大早就出了门，克拉克本来打算先完成自己手上要交出去的稿子，然后再和布鲁斯出门去皮特家。他在房间里拖拖拉拉，主要是还没想好要怎么单独面对布鲁斯，还有他们昨天那个吻。

布鲁斯似乎并没有特别放在心上，克拉克听见他在楼下喃喃低语地研究了一会怎么用厨房里的咖啡机，又把第一次的失败作品倒进洗碗槽里试图掩盖现场。克拉克一边听着，一边忍不住觉得即使是手忙脚乱的布鲁斯也另有一种可爱。

然后露易丝的电话就进来了。一切就全都错了。

不对，他从看见布鲁斯的第一眼就犯了错，然后就是一错再错。

克拉克一直努力想做正确的事，不管是作为超人，还是克拉克·肯特，像他的父母从小就教育他的那样，做那些必须去做的事，因为除此外别无他途。

可现在，他却喜欢上了一个错误的人。

 

克拉克用了好几分钟才把露易丝的盘问给应付过去，女记者在听到布鲁斯就是他带回家的那个“男朋友”之后，露出一个不敢置信的神情。

“你知道如果你想要继续调查韦恩集团还有他和蝙蝠侠之间的关系，”她质问道，“这样的私人关系会导致严重的利益冲突吧。”

“我会处理的，”克拉克支吾着说。这个回答并不能让露易丝满意。

“怎么处理？”她说，“他现在就在你家里，还跟个家庭煮夫似的给你煮咖啡，噢天，别告诉我你已经和他睡过了。”这个猜测虽不中亦不远矣，克拉克满满负疚的反应让她恨铁不成钢地摇头。

“你最好能尽快搞定，”她在离线前下了通牒，“克拉克，是你想要调查蝙蝠侠的，也是你找到了韦恩集团这条线索。难道你想退出这个调查。？”

这句话如冷水浇头，克拉克猛醒过来。

这是不是就是布鲁斯的目的？让他因为利益冲突而不得不退出甚至停止调查？布鲁斯之前给他的理由是要提供给自己那边的说法，可他根本没有听到布鲁斯对自己涉嫌参与蝙蝠侠犯罪的部分做任何辩解。他唯一做的就是一再地逼近克拉克的底线，24小时不到，克拉克都要对他不可自拔了。

现在看来，这样反而更能达到他的目的不是吗？对布鲁斯这样的花花公子来说，不过就是亲了一个被他随便就能玩弄在掌心的记者，根本算不了什么。

克拉克把脸埋进手里，陷入强烈的自弃。他的生活从踌躇满志到跌落谷底，也只花了24小时不到。

门被人敲了敲，布鲁斯又上来了。“皮特来电话了，问你还要不要参加他的单身汉派对，如果你不想去了他也可以理解。”他看清了房间里环绕在克拉克周身的低气压。

“我刚才并不知道你是在和露易丝·莱恩通话，”他说，克拉克一动不动，“如果你在谈重要的事，你应该把门关好。”

那是因为我的家对我来说就是最安全的地方，克拉克想，在这些门后面从来没有所谓的秘密，那些我不信任的人不会被我邀请进入家门。

是什么时候他已经无意识地开始偏向布鲁斯了呢？克拉克明明知道他只是利用他罢了，即便如此，对方的行为却还是让他觉得自己被背叛了。

他不想说话，但布鲁斯显然是那种不会接受别人拒绝的人，他将克拉克的椅子转了回去，克拉克面无表情地对上他。

“露易丝在帮我核查雷明顿的文件，她证实了那些证据是站得住脚的，”他说，反正布鲁斯应该也听见了，“你确实是在帮助蝙蝠侠，甚至从很早之前就和他有交集了。是他单方面的胁迫，还是你们合作各取所需？”

“我拒绝回答这种套路我自证其罪的问题。”

“所以你也知道你帮助他是非法的。”克拉克说。

布鲁斯垂眼望他，“克拉克，如果这是一个理想世界，人人都无需作出违心选择，只做他想要做的事。但现实并不是理想世界。我做我必须做的事。”

“现实存在的问题，不代表就要用私刑暴力来解决，个人并不能凌驾甚至取代法律，”克拉克答道。布鲁斯看着他，片刻之后摇头笑了。

“那你告诉我，你的朋友，超人在地球上又遵守了哪一条人类的法律？”他乖戾地问，“他对黑零事件中自己造成那部分破坏负责了吗？他站到审判台前面对人类的质询了吗？不，他只是高高在上地掠过城市，好像动动手指头，从海上拖回一艘船，或者从树上救下几只猫就能功过相抵了。每一次超人叫上你去报道吹捧他救猫的义举，你一定都觉得非常骄傲吧？”

他的话里一丝温度也没有，如此冷酷无情，透出赤裸裸的敌意。克拉克不能自己地颤抖了一下，他多蠢啊，之前他还想骗自己相信，布鲁斯也许可能也会有那么一点点喜欢他。“出去，”克拉克说，咬紧牙关，闭上眼睛深吸气，不这样他不知道自己会做出什么来，“我们没什么可说的了。”

楼下的电话又响了起来，这一次带着更多急促，过了一会，克拉克桌上的手机也响了，克拉克转身接起来。他听了一会，神色凝重起来。“好，我知道了，没问题，我马上就过去和你们会合。”

“玛丽不见了，”他挂掉电话，匆匆对布鲁斯说，“镇上的人组织了在附近寻找，我要出去一趟，还不知道什么时候能回来——”

“我跟你一起去。”布鲁斯说，不等他作出回答已经走了出去。

 

根据威尔斯太太的说法，一开始是她的猫不见了，从昨天晚上就没回来，玛丽一大早便出去帮她找猫，她还带上了猫最喜欢吃的罐头，打算在路上丢一点把猫引出来。但在中午之后，猫咪自己出现在了厨房里，但玛丽却没有回家。一个邮递员表示他接近11点时看见了一个小女孩出了镇子，但不确定是不是他们在找的女孩子。

搜寻活动一点点展开到小镇之外，情况似乎越来越不妙了。之前分开的几队人返回，都没带回来好消息。克拉克和布鲁斯在小镇外见到了拉娜，她们也没有任何发现。

“她应该走不了太远，”拉娜说，“现在最担心的是她跑到树林里，或者掉进什么地方受伤了。”

克拉克摇了摇头。“我没有听见哭声或叫喊声，”他告诉拉娜，所有人在克拉克出现之后都停下了讨论或对话，有意无意地看着他们的方向，“也许她是走累了，在什么地方睡着了。这也是有可能的。”

“我们再重新过一遍之前找过的地方吧，”他说，没人对此表示异议，“我去陷坑那一边，我对那边的地形比较熟悉。拉娜，你能带布鲁斯回去吗？”

“我跟你一起去，”布鲁斯不容反驳地说，克拉克和拉娜交换了一个古怪的目光，“好吧，那就这样，我们保持通讯畅通，有发现随时通知对方。”


	6. Chapter 6

看见克拉克脸色变得刷白那一瞬间，布鲁斯就知道自己越界了。

每个人都有一些不容他人侵犯的底线，这短短两天的相处中，布鲁斯已经足够了解克拉克，他明白克拉克对自己的工作看得有多么认真。

换成别人，布鲁斯会觉得这种对新闻的理想主义实在天真得可笑，但他对克拉克的认真却没法简单付之一笑，特别是克拉克还一边努力挣扎着抵抗布鲁斯对他的吸引力，一边还打算以一己之力去对抗蝙蝠侠乃至布鲁斯背后所代表的整个韦恩集团。

矛盾，天真，热血，还有几分自不量力，但同时也非常惹人喜爱。特别是面对布鲁斯有意无意的撩拨，他总是能迅速反应过来，然后就像被踩了尾巴的猫，恼火但又不知道该怎么办好，这就让布鲁斯更是忍不住坏心眼地要一而再再而三去逗他。

布鲁斯以为这不过是无害的调情，过去几十年里，他在那张花花公子的面具下早就把这一套玩得驾轻就熟。棋逢对手时，也不失为一件乐事，办正事的同时还能顺便下打发时间，何乐而不为呢。

但这次他撞上的是一个全新的对手。克拉克显然并不像布鲁斯以为的那么享受这种“互动”，相反，他认为所有这些都是布鲁斯在故意羞辱自己，并为此愤怒不已。

老实说，这完全超出布鲁斯的意料了。克拉克也许自己都没有意识到，但人只有对自己真正重视的事时才会如此敏感而骄傲。

然后，布鲁斯就用了最快的办法，身体力行地纠正了克拉克的误解。

在克拉克也明白过来之后，他的反应又一次出了布鲁斯的意料，他非常克拉克地再一次认真地纠结起来，还有意无意地开始逃避现实，也就是一整个杵在他眼前的布鲁斯。

布鲁斯当然知道原因。现在他在克拉克眼中仍然是蝙蝠侠的帮凶，调查的当事人之一。克拉克没有在知道布鲁斯对自己也有性趣的第一时间就跳上他的床反而选择了犹豫后退，也是可以理解的。如果只是一夜情，那当然很简单，但如果他们想要的是一段更严肃的关系，现在却是一个不能更坏的时间。

也许将他们之间的火花暂时冷处理是最好的办法，布鲁斯思考之后这么决定。他会配合克拉克，扮演好克拉克想要的那个假男友，不会再有不受欢迎的暧昧言行。等这一切结束之后，再去试试看他们是否还有其他可能。当然，前提是克拉克最后能在一定程度上接受他和蝙蝠侠之间的“合作关系”。

然后一杯用来示好的咖啡就毁了布鲁斯心中打好的这个如意算盘。

 

“你确实是某种小镇英雄，对吧。”布鲁斯说，他们已经走了一会，在这条狭窄的小道两侧都是陡峭的岩壁。克拉克之前简单地对他解释，所谓陷坑其实就是之前开矿留下的一系列喀斯特地形的岩洞，总有小孩子会跑过来这里冒险。

“嗯？”克拉克漫不经心地回道，他走在布鲁斯前面。和其他人分开后，他就没再看过布鲁斯一眼。“你误会了，估计他们只是觉得我从大城市回来，比较有主意吧。”

“不，他们都非常仰望你，”这是布鲁斯唯一能想到的形容。“好像认为你出现就能解决问题。虽然他们有试图掩饰这一点，你之前做过什么？”

“不是你想的那样，”克拉克说，“只是在我小时候，有一次校车翻进了河里，我当时把几个同学拉上了岸，没人出事，报纸说这是一次奇迹。我想大家是觉得我会带来好运气吧。”

布鲁斯将信将疑，他不认为那些人的全心信赖只是因为好运气，但他也想不出更多理由。

“之前我说你在吹捧超人，我很抱歉，”他说，那是在他一时冲动下脱口说出的话，布鲁斯拒绝承认那里面可能也包含了一丝嫉恨，因为和他对蝙蝠侠根深蒂固的偏见相比，克拉克是如此明显地偏向那个外星人。不论如何，布鲁斯看得出来，那句话确实令克拉克很受伤。“我并不是想要贬低你的工作。”

克拉克拨开草丛的动作一滞，又继续向前走，

“我现在不想讨论这个，”他冷淡地说，“我不该带你回来的，你是我调查的当事人，我们应该保持距离才对。在这一点上你说的也没错，我确实太不专业了。”

布鲁斯皱了皱眉。“克拉克，我今天确实是无意撞见你和莱恩的讨论。我并没有在偷听。”如果他打算要窃听，克拉克根本不会发现。

“是吗，多巧啊。”听起来克拉克并不相信，“那我猜昨天那个吻也是你无意撞到我嘴里来了？”

“什么？！”

“开始我还真的相信你是要提供给我另一边的故事呢，”克拉克说，“结果你根本只是想刺探了解我的调查进展，顺便说，干得不错。我猜你的不择手段也包括色诱记者？”

“克拉克，我并没有……”布鲁斯不知该怎么解释，他哭笑不得，“昨天的那个吻和这个无关。”

“一切都和这个有关，”克拉克说，“从我看见你的第一眼，你就只是在利用我达到自己的目的。既然都已经说到这份上，就到此为止吧，回去之后你就可以离开了，我会和其他人解释的。”

虽然料到了克拉克会这么决定，布鲁斯还是一阵憋闷，“克拉克，给我一个解释的机会，这不该——”他目光往下落到地面上，一顿，正想叫住克拉克，忽然听见他们头上传来一阵窸窸窣窣的动静，一道砂石如雨洒下，布鲁斯抬头看了一眼，声音在喉咙里哽住了：在他们顶上，一整片陡峭的岩壁正往下砸落，布鲁斯不及思索，反射性地将克拉克推开，没想到克拉克却又反扑回来，将他整个人严严实实地罩在身下。布鲁斯眼睁睁地看着整片岩石砸在克拉克身上，应声碎成粉末。

伏在他身上的克拉克抬起上身，沙石从他发间落下，他摘下被打歪了的眼镜看了看，布鲁斯盯着他，克拉克看起来毫发无损，不，他岂止是毫发无损，他是——

克拉克对上他的目光，露出一个略带苦恼但又无奈的笑容。没了眼镜，他的脸看起来有几分陌生，但这不应该，因为布鲁斯已经将这张脸看了无数遍，熟悉这张脸上的每一分轮廓。

“我就说了你该先回去的。”超人道。

布鲁斯依旧处于震惊失语中，下意识地伸手按在他胸前。超人低头看了看，“哦，我并不总是把那个穿在里面。”

连他的声音听起来都是陌生的。

他把布鲁斯拉了起来。“你还好吗？”布鲁斯茫然地点头，又摇头，超人疏离的眼神让他冷静了一点。

“地上的落叶。”

“嗯？”

“陷坑的地面不应该有那些树林里的落叶，那些叶子被撕碎了，玛丽一定是边走边摘边撒，我刚刚正想告诉你。”

超人低头看了看，略一点头，就消失了，布鲁斯一口气还没喘匀，他又已经站在了他面前，这次怀里抱了一个揉着眼睛的小女孩。

“你们是谁？”她问，打了个呵欠，“我认识你吗？”

“你还记得你后天要给皮特叔叔当花童吗，”女孩点头，克拉克指了指自己，“我是皮特叔叔最好的朋友，现在我们带你回家好吗？”

玛丽点点头，“我刚才在路上饿了，偷偷吃了一点猫粮，你觉得我回家后会生病吗？”她忧虑地问。克拉克低头看看，布鲁斯意识到，他正在用他的透视能力。

“我觉得那一点猫粮没问题，不过下次还是不要吃猫咪的食物了好吗。”克拉克说，把女孩交给布鲁斯，玛丽信赖地把手环过他的肩膀，靠在他肩膀上又打了个呵欠。布鲁斯无言地看着他。

克拉克说：“你能先照顾一下她吗，通知拉娜我们已经找到她了，我需要去确定一下附近还有没有其他的落岩隐患。”

布鲁斯点了点头，他就又消失了。


	7. Chapter 7

暗蓝色的天幕倾倒下来，罩在整个小镇上面，抢先偷跑出来的几颗星星淘气地眨着眼。布鲁斯站在门廊里，看着夜色一寸一寸爬升。和他熟悉的哥谭不同，斯莫威尔的夜晚有着安宁无事的底色，人们日出而作日落而息，如同他们头顶的星辰，有着亘古不变的运行轨迹。

三十年前，它是否也是以同样的坦然，接纳了那一个来自天外的婴儿？布鲁斯在肯特家的壁橱上看到那张婴儿照，小克拉克朝着拍摄者笑着伸出一只胖乎乎的小手，纯净得透明的蓝眼睛满满是对这个世界的新奇。他们是否在那时候就已经意识到，这双手未来会有改变世界的力量。

看见他独自回来，玛莎问明白发生了什么事，只是无声地叹了口气。“你还好吗？”她问，布鲁斯表示自己还好，但她还是不由分说地给他泡了茶，坚持陪着他坐了一会。

“如果你想离开，我也能理解的。”她说，“克拉克之前说他还没告诉你，我想他是还没有准备好。很遗憾最后是以这种方式让你发现。”

布鲁斯想过在克拉克的身份揭穿之后可能会发生的种种对话，但他并没有料到这个。“你没有要求我，让我保证不会把你儿子的秘密说出去，”他说，听起来这怎么都应该是个问句。

“那取决于你，布鲁斯。”她说，“这对任何人来说都是一个沉重的秘密，我无法简单地要求别人和我一样来承担这个秘密。”

布鲁斯想起了小镇上的人，现在他明白为什么他们会毫无异议就信任克拉克的决定，“他们都知道，对吧，克拉克的朋友，还有其他人。”

“我没有问过，他们也没有当面来问过我。”玛莎说，“你知道，像我们这种小镇，很难存在什么秘密。校车事故时，一开始大家还议论，在乔纳森的事之后，他们就不再问了。”

乔纳森·肯特，克拉克的养父，家庭合照里那个面容严肃的中年男子，布鲁斯之前查克拉克的背景时这个名字出现过一次，他在克拉克成年不久就去世了。资料里提及他死于意外，但结合克拉克的另一个身份，原因应该比那更复杂。

“克拉克一直无法释怀这件事，把那看成是自己的错。”玛莎说，“我有时候会想，如果乔纳森知道他会因此这么痛苦，是不是会作出不同选择。但我们谁也无法预知结局，对吗？”

她站起来，布鲁斯也下意识地跟着起来。

玛莎说：“虽然我说了一切取决于你，我也明白，如果你和克拉克在一起，会让你的生活变得很复杂，特别是他的另一个身份，但我也只是一个无法不偏爱自己孩子的母亲，如果有可能，我希望你能再给他一个机会，去证明他值得。”

她走了，留下布鲁斯一个人，还有一杯已经冷了的茶，等着另一个人归来。

长路的那头终于出现了一个人影。他走得不算快，当他走进了灯光所及的范围，抬头看见门廊阴影里的布鲁斯，露出了意外的神色。布鲁斯发现他的眼镜已经完好无损了，也许是顺路回了一趟大都会去换了备用的。

“我以为你已经走了。”

“你希望我走吗？”布鲁斯问。

克拉克耸肩。他绕过布鲁斯，走进厨房，一边说：“我想起来了，要天亮才能叫到车，我是可以带你飞回去，但你大概不会很享受这个顺风车，你不喜欢超人，对吧。我也可以请旅馆为你临时安排一个地方住下，他们不会介意帮这点忙的。”

他的淡定令布鲁斯有点恼火，但又莫名释然。也许克拉克——或超人，他提醒自己——和玛莎·肯特确实没有生物学上的关联，但肯特家的家教还真是一脉相承地成功，坦坦荡荡，为别人设想好所有的退路。

不过不同于玛莎，克拉克已经直接判他出局了。

“你就没有什么要对我解释的吗？”布鲁斯跟着他进了厨房，靠在门边，紧紧盯着背对他的克拉克，后者肩膀一瞬间绷紧了，又放松下来。

“别再来这一套了，布鲁斯，”他说，从肩膀上往后瞟了他一眼，“我想我们都很清楚彼此的立场了。恭喜你，你此行的目的达到了不是吗，现在你有我最大的秘密了，你完全可以拿这个作为要挟，逼我放弃对蝙蝠侠的调查。”

布鲁斯大为诧异，一是因为，如果不是克拉克提及，他居然完全没想到这件事，二，如果克拉克真的认定布鲁斯是一个为达到目的可以不择手段的卑劣小人，为什么他会不惜暴露身份也要救他？

“我没打算那么做，”他回答，克拉克接水的动作停了。“反过来你也可以用你的力量胁迫我吐出所有的秘密，不是吗？人类和你的力量是完全不对等的，你几乎可以做任何事。”

“不管你信不信，但我所接受的记者职业培训里并不包括严刑拷打这一条。”克拉克说，他重重地把杯子放下，几乎是严厉谴责地瞪了布鲁斯一眼，布鲁斯矛盾地感受到胸中升腾起一股难以言明的感情。

“所以就这样？”布鲁斯逼问，“你本可以什么也不做。你之前还相信我是一个暴力罪犯的帮凶，为了个人利益可以不择手段，可现在你把自己最大的秘密暴露给我了，你的母亲，你的朋友，所有这一切，都可能因此陷入危险。这真的值得吗？”

“这不是一个选择，布鲁斯，”克拉克说，“作为一个记者，我在工作时可以有自己的评价标准，但超人不可以有。”

“我不能在救人时还做道德判断，选择只去救那些我赞同的好人，而假装看不见那些不够好、不够善良或其他达不到标准的人。我在成为超人的时候，就已经做出了唯一的选择。”

他等了一会，“还有其他问题吗？”

布鲁斯沉默地看着他，克拉克站在厨房昏暗的灯光下，他的头发里还带着一点沙土，看起来并不怎么高兴，还有点烦躁，从头到脚都和布鲁斯臆想中那个救世主截然两人，此刻的他只是一个普通的年轻人，为生活和工作甚至还有那来得不是时候的私人感情所郁结苦闷。

既然说到这里，布鲁斯也只剩下一个问题。

“如果我又无意中撞进你嘴里，这一次会发生什么事？”他问。克拉克正不耐烦地敲打着桌面的手指冻住了，他眨了眨眼，有点迷糊。

“我还是那个我，并没有因为你救了我就变得更好了一点。我也许还是会不择手段利用你的迷恋，我还是会和你眼中的那个暴力罪犯同流，唯一不同的是现在我知道你完全能够拒绝我了，你会拒绝吗？”

克拉克又眨了眨眼，这一次会过意来了。他摇了摇头，好吧，这是早该料到的，布鲁斯不由惯性地浮起一丝冷冰冰的自嘲，超人当然不会——

“那真是我听过最糟糕的自我推销，布鲁斯，”克拉克说，“所谓的哥谭头号花花公子，这就是你所能想到的最佳自荐台词？”

布鲁斯想要反驳说这可不是什么自我推销，但他明智地闭上了嘴，看着克拉克走到他面前。那双蓝得不可思议的眼睛中依旧盛满直白炽热的感情，但布鲁斯也能看到藏在更深处的一分迟疑。

他像被催眠一样低下头，去够上那颗倔强坚定的头颅。

 

接下来的发展就十分自然了。他们跌跌撞撞推推拉拉，一路亲来啃去上了楼，但等到布鲁斯把他压倒在床上了，克拉克忽然又挣扎起来。

“我妈妈还在楼下呢。”他按住布鲁斯摸到他牛仔裤拉链上的手指。

布鲁斯对他亮了亮牙齿，“你可能没听到，但你妈妈刚才让我再给你一个机会，四舍五入就等于同意把你打包送我了。”他把克拉克向后推了推，继续一鼓作气想把对方剥光。克拉克在他身下扭动，一半在迎合一半在抗拒，仿佛他自己都拿不准主意到底是要怎么样。

“但是……你还是我调查的当事人，布鲁斯，”他气喘吁吁地说，坚定地按住了布鲁斯探入他衬衫下的手。布鲁斯挫败地倒在他身上，恼火地咬在他肩颈间泄愤，克拉克一阵轻颤，但仍然说：“不管我多喜欢你，蝙蝠侠的问题还是存在的，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯叹气，他坐起来，“你在某些时候真是不合时宜地顽固，克拉克。”

他打算离开，但克拉克从后面揽住了他，把他拉了回去。“我其实很高兴。”他靠在布鲁斯背后说。

“哼。”布鲁斯用后脑勺回答他。

“至少刚才有一瞬间，你只是想和我在一起，忘记了超人，蝙蝠侠还有别的。”

“是啊，我刚才精虫上脑打算推倒你，”布鲁斯悻悻然说，“结果最后一秒想起来要是你不同意，我就根本没办法做到这一点。”

克拉克贴着他笑，用下巴去戳他的宽肩膀。“那我猜现在我变成那个混蛋了，嗯？”

 

\---------------------

关于超人这部分，是因为之前读到的这一段话：  
基督并不是为了美丽、良善的东西而死去的。为了美丽、良善的东西而死是很容易的；为悲惨、腐败的东西而死才是困难的。——《沉默》


	8. Chapter 8

“现在还说保持距离其实是有点自欺欺人了，”克拉克老实承认这一点，布鲁斯又哼了一声，“但因为我是真的喜欢你，布鲁斯，所以我才更要说这些。”

他把布鲁斯转了回去，严肃地望入布鲁斯的眼中，“我是认真的，你不能继续卷进蝙蝠侠的那些犯罪行为中去了。”

“有时候暴力确实会给人带来虚假的控制感，给人以大权在握的错觉。你以为那些是力量，但那归根结底也只是暴力和恐惧。那就是蝙蝠侠在做的，撒播暴力，他只会腐蚀像你这样的人。”

“我这样的人？”布鲁斯说，恢复了正色。“两天之前你甚至都不知道我长什么样子呢，现在你就觉得自己了解我了？”

“我相信你是真的关心那些蝙蝠侠的受害者，之前在我的公寓里，你说的那些话，我相信那是出自真心。”克拉克说，布鲁斯握住了他在自己胸口乱爬的手。“你也许觉得我是因为喜欢你才这么说，但我知道该怎么判断一个人是否值得信任。你没打算将我的秘密当做把柄时，我就知道了。”

布鲁斯不免挫败地叹息。“你如果总是这么轻易信任别人，你确实需要一具钢铁之躯。”克拉克不明所以地一笑，他又说，“克拉克，我确实也喜欢你，如果你要继续你的调查，我只能保证我不会利用我们之间的关系来干涉你。但唯有这一点我无法对你承诺，我无法和蝙蝠侠切割。”

“也许你无法认同他的行为和理念，但哥谭仍然需要他，我也需要他。”

“我也可以——”

“不，你呆在你的大都会，”布鲁斯说，他料到了克拉克想说什么，“你想要每天拯救世界一次我都没意见，别来搅哥谭的浑水。那里不适合你这样的人。”

“我这样的人？”克拉克有样学样地还嘴，“你刚刚还说不会利用我们的关系来干涉我呢，现在又给我定下界线了？是不是我以后还需要事先经过你的允许才能经过哥谭去看我的男朋友？”

他说完就看见布鲁斯一脸古怪地看着他，克拉克也才意识到自己说了什么，但现在再往回收也晚了，他只好继续保持输人不输阵的气势继续僵持着。

“克拉克，我保证我会告诉你的，”十秒钟前刚被他强行冠以所有格的新晋男友，这么诚恳地说，“所有这些，不管是雷明顿的那个调查，还是韦恩集团和蝙蝠侠的关联，甚至还有蝙蝠侠，我会给你一个解释的，但不是现在。在这里面还牵扯进来太多其他的因素，太多年盘根错节的纠缠，这不是一件能够三言两语就简单说清的事。”

克拉克听了他的话，显得若有所思，“好吧，我知道了。”

布鲁斯意外于克拉克这次居然如此轻易就接受了自己的理由，但他也懂得最好还是不要和好运气作对。

“那么，你同意我们暂时不再提起蝙蝠侠这件事了？”

“不，我明白了，我确实不该逼你处理蝙蝠侠的问题，我错了，”克拉克说，他飞快地从床上爬起来，目光炯炯地看着布鲁斯，他脸上再次露出了那个超人式的决然，“我是超人，我才应该去处理蝙蝠侠的问题。”

布鲁斯被忽然快进的剧情弄得有点懵了。没等他回神，克拉克俯下来轻快地在他唇上啵了一下，喜气洋洋仿佛他终于搞定一件大麻烦。“我早就该那么做了，我很快就回来。”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼，他眼前已经空了，窗户大开着，一股夜风鼓动着白色窗帘上下飞舞。

等等，克拉克刚才说了什么？

 

阿尔弗雷德接起他的电话，“晚上好，布鲁斯老爷，我真不敢相信我会这么说，不过我确实有一点担心你在堪萨斯乐不思蜀再也不想回来。”

布鲁斯清清嗓子，“发生了一些事。我回去再具体告诉你。达米安已经出发了吗？”

“你了解达米安少爷的，”管家说，“正义有时候会迟到，但达米安少爷不会容忍自己的工作有半分轻怠，特别是你不在，他更是急于表现自己。”

“我知道了。”布鲁斯沉默片刻，管家也察觉了他的异样，说：“你想要我替你给达米安少爷留个话，某些你不太方便直接对他说的话吗？”

“不，就只是——”他不知道要怎么说，比如告诉我儿子要注意一些可能会出现的重要人物，比如，超人之类的，会跑过来打断他的夜巡，追问他蝙蝠侠的事。这样达米安反而会更加迫不及待要和对方遭遇。他更不能说是因为我正在打算和超人进一步互相深入（♂）了解（♂），虽然还没谈到更长远的未来，但双方最好还是尽量避免先一言不合大打出手比较好。

“布鲁斯老爷？”

“等他回来之后，再打给我。”布鲁斯看见窗外那个越来越近的人影，立即挂了电话。

没过一会，克拉克就从窗户钻了进来，站在房间中，对布鲁斯笑了一笑。他的披风皱成一团，堆在桌上。

“你去哪里了？”布鲁斯问，他走近才发现克拉克有点灰头土脸的，狐疑地用指尖拈起克拉克脸上残留的灰嗅了嗅，脸色略变，这气味他太熟悉了，就算闭着眼睛他也能调配出完美的炸药比例。

看来超人已经和罗宾遭遇过了，还把罗宾逼得使用了炸弹，但对钢铁之躯似乎并没有造成什么伤害，布鲁斯放了心。

“这是怎么回事？”他佯装不知地继续问，克拉克忿忿地撅了撅嘴。

“我去了哥谭。但蝙蝠侠似乎并不在，然后我就碰见了一个奇怪的孩子。”

 

布鲁斯把他拉到了浴室里，开了热水将毛巾浸湿，擦掉他一头一脸的狼狈，克拉克坐在浴缸边上，顶着毛巾断断续续地说了超人和罗宾的遭遇经过。

他本来是打算去传说中最容易邂逅蝙蝠侠的滴水兽找那个人的，但那里并没有蝙蝠侠，只有一个穿着兜帽小披风的小孩子。

“然后呢？”布鲁斯说，“我希望你没有拿出暴力不好那一套对他说教。”那对达米安只会起反作用。

“我才没有说教，”克拉克说，他要睁开眼睛，布鲁斯把毛巾又盖回他脸上。“我只是说，我要找蝙蝠侠，他说现在哥谭由他代班，我说，蝙蝠侠对哥谭的暴力统治必须结束了，他就冲我丢了个东西，我一接住，咳，它就爆炸了。”隔着毛巾也能感觉到克拉克的尴尬，布鲁斯憋着笑，幸好克拉克看不见他的表情。

接下来的走向布鲁斯也能猜到，罗宾又对他丢了更多会爆炸的东西，还有各种狠辣刁钻的攻击，克拉克也实在想不出在不伤害到他的前提下说服沟通的办法，只好又回来了。

布鲁斯最后在他脸上胡撸了一把，“好了，这一次就算是给你的一个警告，等等，他可能——”

“趁我不备时给我放了一个追踪器？”克拉克说，“我离开时就发现了，我把它放在哥谭港的一艘渔船上，希望他喜欢那趟旅行。”

布鲁斯失笑，克拉克还穿着那一身紧身衣，但头发软软地耷拉下来，脸上也带着湿润的水气，实在是可爱得过分，布鲁斯用一只手指抬起他下巴，在他光洁的额头印了个吻。克拉克闭上了眼睛，布鲁斯又亲了他一下。

“我还以为你会不赞同我去找蝙蝠侠呢。”克拉克说。

“我是不赞成，我说了哥谭不适合你这样的人，”布鲁斯把毛巾丢开，扮演关切男友的时间结束了，他走出浴室，“这次你只是碰上了罗宾，下一次呢？哥谭不需要你越俎代庖的干涉。”

“那难道蝙蝠侠就可以在哥谭自行其是了吗？”克拉克不服气地说，他换掉制服，声音一度因T恤套过头而含糊，“他还利用孩子！我听说过他有助手，但没想到居然是那么小的孩子，那完全是剥削和虐待儿童的行为！我完全肯定那孩子都不到十五岁，还可能更小。”

布鲁斯扶额叹息，他怎么会以为他能逃得过克拉克对蝙蝠侠的控诉，他甚至还不能为自己分辨。

“你在听我说话吗？”克拉克换好睡衣，跟了出来，不依不饶地继续：“你不可能也认同他让未成年人去打击犯罪这种做法吧？”

为什么他要和一个穿着大都会队T恤当睡衣的超人争论蝙蝠侠的亲子教育问题？布鲁斯深深困惑，这还只是他们认识的第二个晚上呢，为什么他们已经在讨论孩子的教育问题了？这难道不是通常在人们结婚好几年才应该有的场面吗？

如果说在克拉克飞出去后，布鲁斯一度考虑过是不是应该尽快坦白蝙蝠侠的身份，但现在，他庆幸自己之前那瞬间的犹豫，不然现在就会变成对他本人的直接讨伐了。他果然还是应该先把铺垫做好，等克拉克潜移默化地接受了“蝙蝠侠也许不那么糟”再跳到“我的男朋友是蝙蝠侠也不算那么糟”好了。就这么决定了。

“你到底还要不要睡觉了？”既然是克拉克先搞出这种迷之七年之痒夫妻吵架的气氛，就别怪他理直气壮地拿过这个剧本。“你还记得明天我们要去参加婚礼的预演吗？”

克拉克果然被他弄得一愣一愣地，布鲁斯强硬地拉开被子，克拉克一脸迷惑但还是乖乖爬到了床那边。布鲁斯关掉了卧室灯，从另一边上了床。

两人心思各异地躺在黑暗里，克拉克那边先憋不住，噗嗤笑了。

“又怎么了？”

“你知道这很奇怪对吧，”他转过来对着布鲁斯，黑暗里他的眼睛也依旧闪亮。“我们才刚认识两天，我们甚至都还没好好讨论过我们到底算是什么关系。”结果他们就这样跳过性直接纯盖被睡觉了，跟一对激情消逝的多年配偶似的。

“这又是谁的错？”布鲁斯懒洋洋地问，“我们本来好好谈着，然后你就嗖地一声飞走了。说得不客气一点，克拉克，这就是你单身至今的原因。”


	9. Chapter 9

既然都已经是成年人纯盖被聊天的关系了，自然就没有了一大清早起来欲盖弥彰地回各自自己房间这种戏码。玛莎也没有就布鲁斯并未离开的事实再多说什么，早餐后，她和克拉克提及，拉娜的婚纱之前送去修改，如果他们俩方便的话，过去时能不能顺路把已经改好了的婚纱带过去婚礼会场。拉娜想在当天给皮特一个惊喜，不希望他提前看见自己穿婚纱的样子。

婚礼举行的场地在室外，他们抵达时拉娜已经等在入口处了。她接过婚纱。“从策划这个婚礼开始，我已经改了三次腰围，”她对克拉克吐槽说，“我发誓，哪怕是我高中那段时间都没有这半个月的体重变化大。昨天我甚至梦到所有的名牌卡都错了，必须爬起来检查一遍。”

克拉克骇笑，“你太紧张了，就算有一点小环节出错了又怎么样呢？皮特不会在意的。”

“我才不在乎他会不会在意，”拉娜说：“这是我的完美婚礼，谁都不许出错，就算是你也不行，克拉克。”

怪不得今天他们还要再提前走一遍预演。克拉克很快就被她拉去和其他人一起熟悉明天流程了。作为携伴出席的那个伴，布鲁斯无所事事地被晾到一边，他漫步到长桌尽头，发现白色桌布下伸出一双红色小鞋子。

“你好啊，”他蹲下身，撩开桌布和藏在里面的玛丽打了个招呼。“你知道你今天不能再和大家玩捉迷藏的游戏了吧？”

玛丽伸手让他把自己拉出来，布鲁斯把她抱起，放在椅子上，看见她正紧紧抱着一块iPad。

“我已经把花都撒过了，我想下棋，”她忧伤地颦着小眉头，“但没人有时间陪我玩。”

布鲁斯看着iPad上的围棋界面。“好吧，我正好有空，你想执白还是执黑？”

“我想赢。”玛丽用一个五岁孩子所能有的坚毅回答道。

克拉克很快也从拉娜那边脱身，他找过来，发现了他们这一角的小天地。他好奇地从布鲁斯头顶上看过去，旁观片刻后委婉地评价道：“布鲁斯，你看起来局势不妙啊。”

布鲁斯给他一个闭嘴的眼神，“我在尽力。”

克拉克哑然失笑，他靠在布鲁斯背后继续围观，最终他们的对局以和棋结束，玛丽心满意足地跟着家人走了。布鲁斯也跟着克拉克走回他们的绿色皮卡，克拉克一边发动车子一边思索道：“如果要算上还子，其实还是你赢了。”

“要是算上还子，就太简单了，”布鲁斯说。

克拉克大笑。大概也只有布鲁斯会在这种时候还要给自己增加难度。（注）

“你和拉娜，”过了一会，布鲁斯说，“你们之间有过什么，对吧。”

“嗯，”克拉克答，他就知道布鲁斯肯定会察觉的。“那是高中的时候，好吧，还有更早之前，她是我第一个喜欢上的女孩，第一次约会，第一次亲吻，第一次失恋。”

“最特别的那个人，嗯哼？”布鲁斯说，克拉克不禁好笑地看他一眼。

“别跟我说你在吃醋，你每隔几周都要带一个新的绯闻对象上头条，这个月的韦恩女郎是谁来着？”克拉克说，“我还什么都没说呢。”

“没错，你是什么都没说。”布鲁斯答道，他们陷入几秒沉默，克拉克愈发茫然。

“布鲁斯？”

“不，这个话题到此为止了。”

“才不要，”克拉克说，他笑得喘不过气来，不得不把车子暂时停靠到路边。“你是在因为我什么都没问而不满吗？天啊，好吧，要是你想看我吃醋的话，”他努力要陪他演下去，但想了想又破功：“不，对不起，我真的没办法，我根本没仔细看过你之前的那些绯闻，根本不知道你都和什么人约会过，你来告诉我好了，我会努力配合当一个吃醋男友的。”

“我和一个过于正直的小记者约会，结果他全部心思都扑在蝙蝠侠身上，根本看都不看我，”布鲁斯面无表情地回答，“简直是年度最差约会对象。”

克拉克再次忍俊不禁，他很是合作地探身过去，碰了碰那冷漠地抿紧的唇线，“现在好一点了吗？”

“差强人意。”布鲁斯说，他的手指缠绕进克拉克柔软的卷发中，把他拉进一个真正的亲吻中。

 

无独有偶，露易丝对他们的关系进展也有差不多的想法。

她和克拉克在视频通话中和他沟通自己在哥谭的实地调查，很快也了解到布鲁斯还在斯莫威尔没离开，他们会依照原计划，婚礼结束之后才返程。

“这就是你的计划？”她问，“那你打算怎么处理那些麻烦的部分？”

“他保证他不会利用这一点来干扰我的调查，”克拉克说，“呃，还有，他也知道了另一个人的事，我的另一个工作。”

露易丝吸了口气。“这么说，你对这段关系是认真的？”

克拉克只迟疑了一瞬，“是的。”他答道。

露易丝仔细端详克拉克，不知为何轻轻摇头笑了。“行吧，我确实没想到会是这样，祝你好运吧。说起来，你估计会很高兴我的发现。 韦恩并没有说谎，雷明顿的死确实和蝙蝠侠无关。”

在克拉克和布鲁斯白天都在无所事事打情骂俏的时候，露易丝在哥谭极为高效地完成了她那部分调查走访的工作。她找到了当年负责雷明顿案件的警员，他们告诉她，不管雷明顿为他的报道都搜集哪些文件，全都没了。蝙蝠侠抢先一步在警方之前找到了他的备用公寓，销毁了全部文件。

“但这难道不是让他嫌疑更大了吗？”克拉克问。

“因为这里有一个时间差的问题，我重新又捋了一遍时间线，”露易丝说，“当时除了雷明顿自己和他的主编，根本没人知道他在写关于蝙蝠侠的报道，包括他的家人都不清楚。他写那篇报道时在自己的备用公寓工作，几乎闭门不出。直到他遇害后，尸体被海水冲上岸，新闻登上头条之后，他的房东认出他并报了警，警方到达公寓时和蝙蝠侠前后脚撞个正着。警方相信那个公寓就是第一现场，如果是蝙蝠侠找到雷明顿并杀了他，他根本不需要在之后才回去销毁那些重要的证据。”

“可是这么多年过去了，雷明顿的主编和他的家人至今都把他的死归咎于蝙蝠侠。”克拉克困惑地说：“甚至蝙蝠侠也并没有澄清这一点。”

“谁会站出来替他辩护呢？那位和媒体的关系可不太好，大概他自己也不在乎，”露易丝说，“就连负责的警员也认为，如果没有蝙蝠侠，雷明顿也不会死。”

克拉克思考着，无意识地轻敲着桌子，“那么，关于雷明顿的文件……”

“这也是棘手之处，”露易丝说，“蝙蝠侠销毁了那些文件，我们已经没办法知道雷明顿都发现了什么。”

“但是？”克拉克顺着她说。

“但是，你发现的那卷胶卷中的照片，还有韦恩基金会的文件，给了我灵感。”露易丝说，“我去查了所有这些年来蝙蝠侠留在现场的物件，这么多年来，有无数人都试图从中找到一点蛛丝马迹，但都无法追溯来源，在那之后，他变得更谨慎了，雷明顿发现的可能是他唯一一次粗心的遗漏。”

她将相关文件发给他，克拉克仔细浏览着那些现场照片，不得不同意，即使是他的超级视力，都找不出问题。那些大大小小成千上百个零件，都被人仔细挫掉了标记。

他对那名哥谭的黑暗义警不由感觉到几分肃然起敬，在之前对蝙蝠侠的调查中克拉克也隐隐意识到了，在蝙蝠侠这么多年的暴力打击犯罪来维持秩序背后，同样贯彻始终的是对方那滴水不漏的作风。

作为一个同样有两重身份的人，没人比克拉克更明白想要守住自己的秘密有多难，日常生活中有太多繁琐的细节，一点点小疏漏就足以毁掉你保守了数十年的秘密，连同你和你身边所有人的生活。最新的一个例证就在眼前，克拉克甚至都没能把自己的秘密对布鲁斯留到48小时。

克拉克甩甩头，这可不是敬佩对方的时候，他警告自己。“听起来我们还是走进了死胡同，除了他唯一的那个疏漏把我们引向了布鲁斯——哦。”

露易丝对他露齿一笑，她向后靠到了椅背上，狡黠地看着他，克拉克忽然无法直视她。“没错，你男朋友就是我们唯一的突破口。蝙蝠侠犯了一个错，他之后销毁文件的行为，不只是为了保护自己的身份，也是为了保护韦恩。韦恩显然也明白这一点。”

“现在的问题是，克拉克，”她循循善诱道，“你能让你男朋友开口吗？”

 

注：让子棋想要故意下成和棋，如果有还子，就只需要控制最后的目数，但在不还子的情况，想和棋就会要求相对更高的棋力和控制能力。←lz也是个棋盲，反正谷歌到的部分是这样说。


	10. Chapter 10

她把这个难题抛给克拉克就退出了通讯，留下克拉克对着电脑发呆。

他当然知道布鲁斯会怎么回答，布鲁斯说他顽固，但实际上，他自己也并不比克拉克好多少。如果这么多年来他都能冒着身败名裂的风险去替蝙蝠侠保守秘密，就算是超人也无法在朝夕之间改变他的想法。

身后的门被敲了两下，得到许可之后布鲁斯才推门进来，他站在克拉克身后伸手握了一下他的肩膀，看到笔记本上显示出的页面：“唔，你终于开始做功课，认真查我的身家背景还有绯闻啦。我是不是该感动一下？”

克拉克不答，他低头亲亲他头顶：

“有发现什么有趣的内容吗？”

“不多，”克拉克说，转头看着布鲁斯，“那从没让你觉得困扰吗？”

“你指什么？”

“你做过那么多事，你的公司，基金会，还有别的。”刚才他在USPTO查了一下，作为实际发明人，列在布鲁斯名下的专利基本都是复杂的机械类，有些甚至是相当突破性的。布鲁斯的知识结构大大出乎他的意料，“可这么多年来，媒体都只关注了你那些毫无价值的花边消息，人人都把你看成头脑空空的花花公子。那是你故意塑造的形象吗？为什么？那对你有什么好处？”

如果蝙蝠侠遭人误解是因为无人愿意为之辩护，布鲁斯则拥有更多的媒体资源，他的公关团队完全可以为他塑造一个成功企业家的形象。那么答案只能是，这一结果是刻意为之的。

布鲁斯微微一笑，既不否认也不承认，只是说：“只要公司的运转不出问题，股东们对我干什么并没有意见。我有一个非常杰出的CEO。”

“你是指那位福克斯先生？”卢修斯·福克斯，克拉克听见几次布鲁斯和他的通话，他是韦恩集团的首席执行官，也是外界一致认为的韦恩集团实际掌权者，还有一个身份是韦恩科技的技术总监。他在布鲁斯年幼时就已经为韦恩集团工作了。

“在不能亲力亲为的时候，我总是能信任和倚重卢修斯，”布鲁斯说，以拇指摩挲着克拉克的侧脸：“为什么忽然问这个？我们不会又要再来一次和蝙蝠侠有关的对话吧。”

克拉克不知该如何回答，是，但也不是。当他的注意力不再完全被蝙蝠侠所占据，克拉克也才意识到，从布鲁斯出现在他身边，克拉克其实从未能真正看透他。每一次克拉克觉得自己已经抓住了重点，但布鲁斯总是又能给他新的惊奇。

那个英俊迷人的花花公子不过是他最表面一层的伪装，在那底下的男人矛盾地同时兼具真诚和狡猾。克拉克知道自己能够信任他，但他也不会忽略布鲁斯言行中隐露的危险锋芒，更别提布鲁斯还有那么多没有展露给他的部分。那其中就有一部分是属于蝙蝠侠。

他选择了什么也不说，而是仰头接受对方落下的吻，在唇齿相依间感受这一刻的温柔缱绻。布鲁斯略带惊讶地唔了一声，他撤回一点，促狭地看着克拉克，“怎么，终于决定要把调查记者的职业操守丢掉了吗？”

克拉克给他一个白眼，这回决然拉开了距离。“不，我得走了，对不起，超人的工作，也许要花点时间。”他解释，布鲁斯了解地放手。

“那我就不等你了。”

克拉克看着他离开的背影，有些事他必须亲自去确定。

 

收到来自实验室的异常警报，卢修斯·福克斯匆匆走出电梯，发现实验室的保安都已经到了，却全都像傻了一样挤在走廊里大眼瞪小眼，见了他纷纷露出得救的表情。

“你们找出警报原因了吗？又有人想黑入安全系统？”他问，这周已经有好几起疑似黑客攻击事件，安全团队怀疑是商业间谍行为。这几天他也一直和布鲁斯电话沟通情况。

“不是黑客，”离他最近的保安答道，他们退后让他通过，卢修斯也看见了前方那个显眼的红披风。

超人。

那个外星人也转向了他，他真人比在新闻上看起来更有压迫性，那张俊美的面孔，包括那张扬着力量感的制服，都充满了严峻而庄重的美感，无怪乎那些人总是喜欢把他和神相提并论。

但他为什么会在这里？韦恩科技的实验室不可能有任何让他感兴趣的东西，不是吗？至少在表面上看起来应该是没有。

“我想这里并没有需要你救助的人，超人先生。”他说，尽力保持声调稳定，那双蓝得不可思议的眼睛对上他。

“别紧张，福克斯先生，”超人说，“我没有敌意，我只是为了几个答案而来。”

 

脚步落在实验室光亮可鉴的地板上，发出轻微声响，卢修斯茫然地想，原来超人脚踏实地的时候也会发出声音的，他也不是一直飘着。

超人向他请求一次韦恩科技的内部实验室陪同参观，至少他是这么说，态度彬彬有礼，谦逊得过分，让人不忍拒绝。不过话又说回来，谁又能拒绝他？

当他们走到第二层，卢修斯向超人介绍这里陈列的主要是一些韦恩科技自主研发的装备，目前最新的前沿研究项目则在更上一层，涉及一些商业机密，不对外开放，如果超人也想进去，他可能需要先请示过韦恩先生。

超人收回了四处浏览的目光，“没关系，没必要打扰他。”他走向一边，卢修斯跟上，看他拿起那里的一个小装备。

“你是韦恩科技的技术总监，但你同时也是最重要的研究人员之一，对吗，福克斯先生？”

“可以这么说，”卢修斯说，愈发摸不着头脑，超人专注地观察那件装备，“我们也有相当庞大的研究团队，甚至包括韦恩先生本人，比如在你手上的这个小装备，就是出自他手。”

“我知道，”超人说，卢修斯又吃了一惊，“我还听说，有人曾经在蝙蝠侠的犯罪现场发现了一个一模一样的装备。还有传言说，蝙蝠侠在使用你们制造的武器。”

有趣，他问起话就像一个初出茅庐的记者，卢修斯看不透在那沉静面孔下究竟是什么心思。

“韦恩科技遭受过多次非法入侵，我们的目标太大了，超人先生，在这周就又有几次黑客入侵未遂。”卢修斯说，他早就对这些对答如流了。“一旦投入量产后，我们也不能决定是什么人去使用它。”

“但你似乎也没有在谴责蝙蝠侠使用你们的产品进行他的那些犯罪行为。”超人说：“想到自己的发明会被用于暴力犯罪甚至伤害他人难道不会令你彻夜难眠吗？”

“我不知道你说的是哪一个犯罪现场，但我知道的是，这一个装备也曾经被用于从失火大楼中救出了六名儿童，还阻止过一起神经毒气事件。”面对那个外星人诧异的神情，卢修斯摊了摊手，“你没有听说这个，对吧，因为那些人并不会散播这些。以及回答你的问题，想到我的某一个发明可能会让这个城市安全一点点，我确实会安心不少。”

“无论蝙蝠侠是不是一个罪犯，但我认为我们应该对他的所作所为作出更公允的评价。”他对哑口无言的超人说，“有时候正义实现的方式，并不总是像你这样光鲜亮丽的，超人先生，无意冒犯。”

“我明白你的意思，福克斯先生。”超人温和地说，“对不起，我刚才那么说并不是想要指责你。”

那么他到底想得到什么呢？一直到超人向他再次礼貌地致谢，并飞离大楼，卢修斯都还没弄清楚这一点。

他唯一能做的也只有尽可能迅速而完整地向布鲁斯报告这一起超人意外“来访”事件了。

 

“我让你别干涉哥谭，这里有哪一个字是在邀请你直接闯进我的公司？”

克拉克刚摸到客房的门就听见这句话，不由微笑。布鲁斯半坐起身略带不满地看着他，估计在克拉克钻进自己房间的窗户时他就醒了。克拉克站在门口打量着他睡袍敞开的前襟处裸露的大片胸膛，不觉吞咽了下。

“需要陪伴吗？”他本意是要开玩笑，但说出口的声音却沙哑得可怕。

布鲁斯拉开被子，发出无声的邀请。


	11. Chapter 11

前方SB

一开始他们只是纯洁地肩并肩躺着，克拉克的手一点点越探越过去，悄悄探入睡袍下，然后就为腹部那里漂亮结实的肌肉线条惊讶得唔了一声。

布鲁斯咬了咬他的耳朵尖，从第一天他就想这么做了。“亲爱的，想当一个有品位的花花公子，第一条就是绝对不能有中年人的小肚子。”

克拉克瞄了他一眼，坏心地朝更下面探去。“是吗，可我听说花花公子所要求的素质里更重要的是另一个地方——哇哦，这还真的是，哇哦。”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯哑声警告他，他眼眸晦暗，不光是眼底有火，身上的火也快被克拉克给撩拨得无法控制了。

他把那只不安分的手抓住，克拉克却转而捧住他的脸猛地吻了上来。他的主动和热情也让布鲁斯不再收敛，翻身压过来，急躁地想把克拉克身上的衣服剥掉，那件T恤比它看起来的要牢固多了。克拉克还一点都不打算帮忙的样子。

他只顾专注捧着布鲁斯的脸吻着，细碎、渴切的吻密集地落在眉毛、眼睛、脸颊，几乎想要用亲吻覆盖到每一寸地方。布鲁斯开始只以为这是年轻人表达热情的方式，直到渐渐感觉到不对劲。

他们身体贴合在一起，他能感觉到克拉克也已经完全勃起，本能地磨蹭着他的。但克拉克似乎根本不打算去照顾一下，只是没完没了地继续吻着，把布鲁斯试图打断的尝试都吞入自己口中。

他的渴切里带着几分绝望的热情，一开始还是让人受用的，但当布鲁斯发现他自己很可能要因为克拉克这没头没脑的激情死于长时间亲吻引致的窒息就不太美好了，他挣扎起来，用尽全力才把克拉克推开了，年轻人还敢用受伤的狗狗眼看着他。

“我需要呼吸，”布鲁斯说，克拉克撅着嘴，但布鲁斯也不会再次上当觉得他可爱又无害了。“你是怎么回事？打算吻我一晚上吗？”

克拉克的眼神闪烁了一下。“不，我……我只是想起来，我们没有任何润滑和安全套。”他咬着嘴唇，有点懊恼。布鲁斯纵使还有点怀疑，还是被他逗乐了。

“亲爱的，有一件事你要了解我，我从不打无准备之战，”布鲁斯道，示意床头柜，克拉克抬眼看去，他肯定用了 x 视线，因为他脸上立即露出了悟。“二十多年的花花公子不是白当的。”

这句话让克拉克脸上又降下一层阴霾，但他没吭声，从布鲁斯手上把安全套接过去了，虽然布鲁斯原本的打算是反过来，但他也不是不能随机应变。

他们交换了一下位置，布鲁斯想跪趴下去，但克拉克阻止了他。“我想看见你的脸。”他说，声音低沉，那属于超人的声音直接作用到了布鲁斯的阴茎，他压下一声呻吟，顺从地被克拉克翻了过来，仰头看着跪坐着他两腿间的年轻人。克拉克脸上也带着他那个超人的表情，正在给自己手淫，在布鲁斯炙热的视线中，他慢吞吞地给自己套上了安全套。

布鲁斯也抓过润滑剂，给自己倒了满手，抬起臀部，一鼓作气地把两根手指朝着后方推进，拓张自己。克拉克紧盯着他的每一个动作，手上也继续不紧不慢地撸着自己。布鲁斯只看他这样自己都快射出来了。

“你想要我，对不对，”克拉克突兀地说，“两个我，并不只是克拉克而已。”

布鲁斯的动作一顿，恼怒地瞪向他，“如果你打算现在跟我说调查记者职业操守什么的狗屁，我就一脚踢你下床，我才不管你有多少种超能力。”他都特么给自己扩张到一半了，克拉克居然还在说这个。

他阴狠地瞪着克拉克，克拉克眨了眨眼，吞咽了一下，乖乖地点了点头，又赶紧摇头。

“好了，过来，”当终于扩张至勉强能伸进四根手指时，布鲁斯喘息着说。虽然克拉克对他的尺寸大加赞美，但全世界也都见识了超人那一身紧身衣下的超级尺寸，加上现在亲眼所见，他可不敢掉以轻心。他把手抽出来，克拉克拉开了他的双腿，抵在他后方，布鲁斯一阵轻颤，但克拉克似乎并不着急，而是先俯身下来和他接了个吻。

“你知道，这房子的隔音有点不好，”他在布鲁斯耳侧说，轻柔的语气对应的是他握住了布鲁斯的腰，一寸寸沉重地推进来，“特别是这张床，动一下就吱吱呀呀响个不停。把玛莎吵醒就太尴尬了。”

先是蝙蝠侠，然后又是玛莎，你们小镇人的床笫私语是怎么回事，布鲁斯想抱怨，又被那沉重推进带来的快感逼得说不出话来。当克拉克把他的腿拉起来环上自己的腰，也随之推进到最深处，布鲁斯被刺激得呻吟起来，但他随即发现那并没有结束，克拉克带着他飘了起来。

他无法自己地颤抖起来，只能被动地攀附在克拉克身上，身体相连处就是他唯一的受力点。克拉克进出他的动作在地心引力的作用变得无比清晰，每一次他都清晰地感觉到自己被直插到最深处，伴以完全悬空的陌生感，快感也随之加倍累积，克拉克甚至还作弊地每一次都擦过他的前列腺，在这样的多重刺激下，布鲁斯很快便被推到了高潮边缘。当克拉克腾出一只手覆上他的阴茎，布鲁斯没能坚持多久就呻吟着射了出来。

他攀在克拉克身上喘息，在余韵中用身体迎合克拉克，想让对方也跟着一起抵达高潮。克拉克浅浅地吻了吻他，也加快了动作，他满脸潮红，最后几下全力进入后也射了。

他们就那么继续飘在半空中，克拉克并没有立即退出来，布鲁斯也乐得体验着生平仅有的余韵感受，他一手撑在克拉克的身上，戏谑地用手指摩挲年轻人泛红的耳廓，一直落在那鲜红欲滴的嘴唇上。“印象深刻，我得说，我一开始还真的以为你认为人们上床就只接吻呢。”

克拉克报复地转头去咬他的手指，然后又邀请般地微启双唇，他轻轻吮吸着布鲁斯的手指，暗示性十足，布鲁斯眼神转暗。“下次我们或许可以试试哥谭人的玩法？”他抽回手，吻上那诱惑的嘴唇，先是柔情，继而放肆地以舌尖去分开逗弄他。

克拉克呻吟了一声，抱着他的双手收紧了。布鲁斯正要笑他经不起逗弄，忽然身体一僵。还埋在他体内的克拉克居然又恢复了炙热的硬度，在他没来得及阻止的时候，克拉克已经再次开始小幅度抽送了。

“我记得，啊，我只要求了一次服务。”布鲁斯被顶得断断续续的，仍然记得声张自己的权利。“我要投诉！”

克拉克握紧他的腰侧，一个重重顶撞让布鲁斯后面的抱怨都说不出来了。“这是为你的独家服务，免费延时，韦恩先生。”

 

 

一缕阳光落在枕头上，布鲁斯抬手遮挡，他只嘀咕了一声，身边那一块热源移动了，一秒不到，那道阳光就被无情地隔绝在窗帘之后，那个人又窝回了他身侧，就像没离开过。

布鲁斯睁开眼，看着伏在自己胸前那一颗黑色脑袋，说不清是什么感受，克拉克四肢并用地缠在他身上就像一个过大的抱抱熊。

这不过是他们第二次从同一张床上醒来，却已经这么天经地义。布鲁斯发现，他并不抗拒去习惯这个。

他把那头卷发揉得更乱一些，克拉克迷糊地发出声音，更深地埋入他胸口，布鲁斯忍不住笑了。“我们得起来了，记得吗，今天是你初恋女友的婚礼。”

那双蓝眼睛睁开看他，“拉娜和皮特的婚礼，”他纠正，“你不会以后一提到拉娜就要强调这个吧。太不符合你人设了。”

“我的人设现在不是被你迷得神魂颠倒的富豪男友吗？”布鲁斯继续逗他，克拉克哼了一声。

“我倒希望呢，可惜不是。”他说，然后意识到自己说漏了嘴。布鲁斯微皱起眉，昨夜里一些他欲火焚身时放过的小细节此刻再次掠过他的脑海，他终于知道是哪里不对了，克拉克转成超人的语调，克拉克还故意用上了超能力和他做爱。

“这就是你昨天表现古怪的原因？”布鲁斯哭笑不得，“你觉得我不够喜欢超人？”

“我觉得我昨天表现挺好的，”克拉克说，他暗示地蹭了蹭布鲁斯两腿间，两个人沉甸甸的晨勃擦在一起，都发出一声低喘。“你看上去很满意。”

要是克拉克认为他能用性来干扰分散布鲁斯的注意力，他还嫩得很。“我们先说清楚，”布鲁斯说，“你没有打算要让超人变成我的男朋友，甚至还想对全世界公开我们的关系，对吧。”

那张脸上现在的表情绝对是属于超人的。“为什么不？”他沉声说，“如果非要公开，我也并不抗拒。还是有其他对你来说更重要的人，因此不想公开我们的关系？”

“你到底在说什么？”

“布鲁斯，你从一开始就算不上喜欢超人。你更认同蝙蝠侠的理念，”克拉克说，对韦恩科技特别是卢修斯·福克斯的探访，他更是确认了这一点。福克斯是一个非常忠诚的雇员，福克斯对蝙蝠侠的表态让克拉克确信，在那些布鲁斯真正信任的人那里，他帮助蝙蝠侠差不多算是一个公开的秘密了。

“你认同他，帮助他，他哪怕不惜背负杀人犯的罪名也在保护你，而你这么多年来故意塑造那么一个花花公子的形象，所有的露水情缘，是不是也是为了掩人耳目，保护那个你真正在意的人？”

“什么？”布鲁斯觉得自己正在经历一次最荒谬绝伦的幻听。“你是怎么得出这么一个结论的？”

“别担心，我现在已经知道他和雷明顿的死无关，你是对的，我也意识到也许我从一开始就对他存在先入为主的偏见。”克拉克苦涩地说，“在你睡着后，我昨天又出去了一次，试着想要找到他，和他谈一谈，但他还是不见踪影。”

布鲁斯真不知道要怎么跟他说出真相：我还躺在你床上的时候，你自己跑出去是不会碰见蝙蝠侠的。


	12. Chapter 12

皮特调整了一下胸花，仪式还没开始，他们正在等着走出去的信号。如果不出什么意外，半小时后他就会走出这扇门正式成为一名已婚男子了，现在唯一让他头疼的是，他的朋友正一刻不停地在房间里转来转去，把他转得头都晕了。

“克拉克，冷静，”皮特说：“我才是结婚的那个，为什么你看起来比我都要焦虑多了？”

克拉克在房间中停下，叹了口气。“对不起。”

“没事的，”皮特反过来安抚他：“如果你想谈谈，反正我也没别的地方可去了。我要是敢提前走出这个房间，拉娜会杀了我，更别提想逃婚了。”

他的话让克拉克笑了，但很快又被阴郁所取代。

“是关于布鲁斯，对吧，”皮特说，“你之前一直抗拒带他回来，结果回来之后，呃，我们也都看见你有多喜欢他了，”他对克拉克挤挤眼，“拉娜甚至跟我说要不直接把新娘捧花砸给你好了，然后今天所有人都能看出来，你在躲着他。”

克拉克盯着眼前的空气，有点想继续当个鸵鸟逃避现实。事实是，就像皮特说的，他也已经那么做了。

今天早上他和布鲁斯的摊牌并没有得出一个结果就被玛莎打断了，她在门外提醒他们再不准备出发就要晚了。等到达了会场，布鲁斯看起来似乎想和他接着之前的话题谈下去，但都被克拉克躲开了。他的一时意气在那一番质问后已经消失殆尽，根本没有勇气面对面去听着布鲁斯再一次冷酷直接地告诉他，他们之间是不可能有未来的。

对布鲁斯来说这应该再简单不过了，克拉克愤恨地想，二十多年的花花公子生涯里他估计已经甩过数不清的约会对象，说不定都有一套既定的分手流程，克拉克没准还是他到手得最容易的那一类。

他越想越生气，一下没收住手劲，捏碎了椅子扶手，被那声音吓了一跳，才发现皮特惊悚地看着他。

“……对不起。”

“没关系，”皮特也回过神：“但你还是坐下来吧。”

“我不知道你和他出了什么问题，这也只能你和他去解决。”他看看还有时间，也坐到了克拉克身边，“但像他们这些名流，他们的生活方式和我们是不一样的，克拉克，我能看得出你很喜欢他，我也能明白为什么，但作为你的朋友，我得老实说，我觉得他并不是适合你的对象。”

“当拉娜和我决定在一起时，我们都知道彼此会是志同道合的伴侣，但他和你之间太不一样了。你追求的东西，和他差着十万八千里。”

讽刺的是，一开始克拉克带布鲁斯回来的目的正是为了让他们这么想。在克拉克自导自演的整个闹剧里，居然只有这一件是照着他的计划走的。

他也无法告诉皮特，和他一样，布鲁斯同样也在义无反顾地追求着某种正义，但布鲁斯选择的另外一种方式，以及另一个人。

他一直到仪式快开始才回到宾客席上，布鲁斯身边的座位空着，他快速地扫了克拉克一眼，示意他坐下。

“我们得谈谈。”他说：“你知道你不可能一直躲着我的。”

那就试试看好了，克拉克赌气地想。

他都没留神仪式具体进行到哪个步骤，等身边的气氛忽然到达了一个新高潮，他才发现，已经过了交换婚誓和戒指的阶段。不知怎么的，拉娜丢出的捧花没有落到它预定去的地方，而是画了一个弧线，掉进了玛丽的怀里。

玛丽抱着捧花，先迷糊了一下，然后恍然大悟，她高高兴兴地朝着宾客席转过来，在人们的笑声里，把捧花交给了坐在前排的布鲁斯。

“现在你们可以结婚啦。”

 

 

“玛莎说你会在这里。”

克拉克站在谷仓上垂眼看着下方的男人，布鲁斯站在谷仓投下的阴影里，闲闲地抬头看着他，他的胸口装饰着一小束白色花束，那是从之前的手捧花里抽出的一束铃兰。

“这个习惯有一点麻烦，并不是每个人都能像你一样能飞。”布鲁斯说，“你是要我站在这里继续对你喊，还是下来好好说话？”

“你已经说得很清楚了。”克拉克说，“你不想公开，你想要的不过是一段地下关系，这样你抽身的时候也能干净利落，我明白，我不会纠缠不休的。”

他背过身不再看下面，但真的再没听见任何回应，又忍不住偷眼看了一下，那里已经没有布鲁斯的人影了，克拉克心里沉沉下坠，虽然这也算在意料之中，但随之而来的巨大失落还是让他的心像开了一个大洞那么空荡荡的。

“你真是我见过最不可理喻的人，”背后忽然扬起的声音差点让克拉克吓得跌落下去，布鲁斯一把将他拉了回来，他居然在克拉克没注意的时候徒手爬了上来。克拉克讶异都忘了要推开他。“像你这样随随便便断章取义乱下结论还不肯向当事人进一步求证，你是怎么当上记者的？”

“是你说……”

“我说我不会和超人公开，因为你根本没想清楚那会引起什么样的后果，”布鲁斯说：“不但媒体会疯了，我的生活也会毁了，地球上所有居心叵测的阴谋家，都会千方百计来刺探我的秘密，把我当成牵制你的工具。”而他还有一个真正的大秘密要藏在布鲁斯·韦恩这个身份之下。“你想要这样吗？你觉得这样对我们的关系有任何好处吗？”

克拉克确实没想过那么远，现在被指出来，自觉理亏地扁了扁嘴。“可是——”

“我不排斥和克拉克公开，如果你坚持的话，”布鲁斯补充：“只要你承担得了来自同行的那些密集炮火，出于对你的尊重，我不会说他们是食腐动物，但他们会像秃鹫那样扑上来扒掉你一层皮，啄掉你每一块暴露出来的肉，直到你变成一个过气新闻，你最清楚这一点了。”

克拉克脸色有点发白，显然也想到了自己还有一个秘密身份需要掩护，如果全城媒体都盯上了他，把星球日报层层围住，估计他就再没办法在上班时间飞出去当超人了。

布鲁斯摸摸他被风吹得发凉的脸颊。“明白了？这不是能一时冲动就做出的决定。我也不会为了证明我有多在乎你就放弃我的人生。如果我这样做了，最终还是会毁掉我们的关系。”

“但是……”

“如果你打算再提起蝙蝠侠，我就要采取玛莎的建议，敲你的头了。”布鲁斯威胁他，这只是让克拉克更加忿忿地撅嘴，“我这辈子从没听过那么荒谬的指控，以后你就知道这有多荒唐了。”

“但你确实更喜欢他，”克拉克闷闷地说，“你觉得超人华而不实，而他才是你需要的那种英雄。”

“他不是英雄，”布鲁斯说，“在哥谭，我们没有英雄，我们只有全年无休的救火队员，总有新的罪恶在发生，疲于奔命到头来还是两手空空。但哪怕如此，只要我的城市还需要我，我就必须回应她。这就是为什么我需要他。”

克拉克看着他，忿怨之色转为无言的理解，布鲁斯自嘲地笑了。

“至于你，我还不知道你是什么，克拉克。但你是更明亮的那种东西，”如此明亮轻盈，就像希望，像人人心中期许的那个更好的未来。“也许以后我们会弄明白的。”如果他们有足够的幸运能够走得那么长久。

“我也只是一个普通人，”克拉克回答，“有着普通的喜怒哀乐，会情难自己地去爱，也想要简单地为人所爱。”

“我连简单的边都挨不上，”布鲁斯说，“不过我同意爱那部分，你现在可以像所有俗套爱情电影那样，华而不实地在夕阳的剪影下抱着我飞下去，然后吻我了。”

就为了报复他这句话，克拉克先好好地吻了他，一遍，两遍，三遍，直到夕阳落下去没了影，布鲁斯也在非暴力胁迫下同意把所有说他华而不实的评论都收回，才带着他飞落回地上去。

 

这趟意外频发的假期终于有惊无险地到了尾声，布鲁斯通知了阿尔弗雷德安排好预定明天回程的时间，回去查看克拉克，小记者在努力把所有东西往那个小行李箱里塞，对结束假期回去工作的前景显得没精打采的。

“露易丝如果知道我打算放弃那个调查，一定会非常生气，”他这么说：“我甚至都没能碰到一次蝙蝠侠。”

“你会见到他的，”布鲁斯不动声色说：“当他准备好的时候。”

“我还在想蝙蝠侠那个助手的事，”克拉克说，布鲁斯不由发出一声真实的呻吟，克拉克狐疑地看着他，“无论如何，那是不对的，让一个孩子去做那么危险的事……”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯耐心地说：“那个孩子比你想象中要更难缠，要不是你有超能力，你根本不是他的对手。你更不可能说服他离开蝙蝠侠。”

“说得好像你很熟悉他。”

他确实熟悉，而且就他早些时候和阿尔弗雷德的通话中得知，之前达米安带着一身鱼腥味比平常更暴躁地从夜巡中回来，就一直在蝙蝠洞里忙活，闹出了不少动静。克拉克这次再过去哥谭，等着他的就不会是几个小炸弹了。

这些布鲁斯都没办法说，只好说：

“整个哥谭警局都知道，蝙蝠侠身边有个小恶魔。也许他没办法真的伤到你，但你也根本硬不下心肠对小孩子动手，你去几次也一样，什么结果也不会有。”

但克拉克显然没把他的话听进去，证据就是稍晚一些时，克拉克又不见人影了。一直到午夜时分，穿着红蓝色的超人才再次现身，在一团漆黑中踮着脚走过楼下。

“你以为你走楼下我就不知道了吗？”一个声音阴恻恻地响起，超人一步踏空，吓得半飘了起来。

“有没有人说过，你有时候可真是有够吓人的。”他埋怨着，布鲁斯瞪他一眼，转身上楼。克拉克也乖乖跟上去。

“我这次什么也没做，虽然我确实经过了哥谭，也看见了罗宾，”他抢先开口替自己辩解，“但我只是在旁边看了看。”

布鲁斯冷着脸逼近他，“那么这个是什么？”他从他头发里捡出一块墙皮，“你自己没事去撞墙了？”

“噢，”克拉克说，心虚地转了转眼睛，“那个是，他似乎知道我会出现，埋伏了一个巨大的机器人来撞我，我毫无防备就被一下打飞了。但我也没有受伤。”

至少这比他意料中要好一点，布鲁斯丢开他，达米安的领地意识和激进向来比他有过之而无不及，看来他儿子也被超人这三番五次的试探给惹恼了。

他转身打算回自己房间。克拉克呆了一下。“咦，说好的关切男朋友呢？我被打了。”他委委屈屈地问。

“你没听我的劝告，跑去多管闲事，还被一个小孩子给打得灰头土脸回来，你只配有一个冷漠的男朋友。”

他一个人没能清净太久，克拉克超速冲洗干净，溜回他房里，一脸乖巧地爬上另外那半边床，不顾布鲁斯只给他一个后脑勺，贴上来从背后抱住他。

“这又是什么？”布鲁斯冷漠地问。

“这个嘛，”克拉克讪笑，“如你所见，我在提供你一个可选项。”他向前轻推胯部，暗示得不能更明显。

布鲁斯给这恬不知耻的小子一个狠厉眼神：“我选睡觉。”

他轻踢在他小腿上，这点力道对克拉克不痛不痒，他继续死缠过来，布鲁斯正在认真想把他踢走，忽然一个强烈的第六感涌上来，布鲁斯猛地翻身坐起。

有人在看着他们。

“怎么了？”克拉克也抱着被子坐起来。

“你被人跟踪了。”

“什么？不可能，我都有检查过——”

“不是追踪器。”布鲁斯哭笑不得，“有了上次的教训，加上你三番五次地出现，他这次一定是用蝙蝠洞的电脑连上卫星跟踪了你的飞行路线。”

“什么？蝙蝠侠到底是什么人？就算在全世界范围内有自己卫星的人都没几个，在哥谭就更少了，我知道你有，因为我就撞过一个——”

克拉克的声音小下去，布鲁斯没看他，把窗户打开了。

“达米安，出来吧。”


	13. Chapter 13

罗宾轻灵地翻进窗户，无声无息地落在地板上，环顾一周，才拖着声音说，“这确实是一个全新的情况，父亲。这是对我的某种诡异测试吗？”

“如果这是一个测试，你们俩谁都没通过。”布鲁斯说，一脸新鲜地围观他训儿子没想到自己也被牵连的克拉克立即发出了不满的声音：“嘿，我可没有——”

“我把他击退了，两次，”达米安不高兴地说：“我还跟踪他到了这里。”

“那是因为他根本没有认真和你打，你不可能连这个都看不出来。你在根本不知道这里有什么，就冒冒失失有勇无谋地追踪而至，我猜你甚至都懒得对阿尔弗雷德报备一声？如果这是他设下的陷阱只为了把你引出哥谭呢？那你现在已经没法脱身了，谁会是你的后备计划？”

达米安忿忿地撅起嘴，“我就是我自己的后备计划。”

眼看父子大战就要一触即发，克拉克说：“好了，就别指责他了，也没有真的造成伤害……”

“还有你，”他不开口还好，布鲁斯立即调转枪口向他，“你居然连自己被跟踪了都没意识到，如果连罗宾都能追踪到你的位置，谁知道外面还有多少人能做到？”

这都能怪到他头上来也太没道理了，克拉克反驳道：“我怎么知道世界上会有人变态到用自己的卫星追踪研究我的飞行路线，你是不是早就打算这么对付我了？”

“世界上到处是这样居心叵测的人，”布鲁斯不客气地说，跳过了他的质问：“从你第一天披上这一身就该对此一清二楚并且做好准备了。这不是什么超级英雄的童话故事，现实世界不会因为你是个心地善良的好人就对你温柔相待。”

“……”克拉克无言以对，“当你切换成蝙蝠侠模式会一直这样吗？哪怕实际上是你成功算计了我都是我的错？我一开始签收的男朋友可不是这样的。我能申请退货吗？”布鲁斯给他一个冷眼，告诉他别痴心妄想了。

“祝你好运，外星人，”达米安说，他一整晚的行动落了空，也很不满。“既然继续呆在这里只是浪费时间，我要回哥谭了。”

他看向自己的父亲，布鲁斯点头表示许可了，达米安跳上桌子，拉开窗户，正欲往下跳出去，动作却滞住了。

克拉克也跟着往下看了一眼，玛莎正站在院子里，提着那把他父亲留下的双筒猎枪，她回头看了他们一眼，招了招手。

“我听见动静就起来看看，这里为什么停了一辆飞行器还是什么，我们家又来客人了吗，克拉克？”

这一点小混乱很快就平息，猎枪也没有派上用场。双方家庭第一次非正式见面最终以达米安被塞了一杯牛奶，再刷牙洗脸去睡觉结束。达米安表示过夜可以，但有一点很坚持，“我不要睡父亲（才刚刚和他的外星人男朋友在床上卿卿我我过）的房间。”他一脸嫌弃地说，最终他去了克拉克的房间，玛莎淡定地担保他们俩回来后都没怎么用过那个房间。从达米安的反应来看，这一点很难说不是进一步火上浇油。

对于走廊对面的两个成年人，这个长夜也才刚刚开始。

“如果没有这个意外，你打算什么时候告诉我真相？”布鲁斯从达米安那里回来，就看见克拉克满脸严肃地盘坐在床上，“所谓的等你准备好了，到底是什么时候？我不会要一直等到你头发花白退休那一天吧？”

“就刚刚才打算要退货的人来说，你对我们这段关系的前景还真是很乐观啊。”布鲁斯吐槽道，克拉克没被他带跑。

“我是认真的，布鲁斯。”他说：“我问过你那么多次关于蝙蝠侠的事，你却一直敷衍我。”

“我一直也在试着告诉你真相，”布鲁斯说。

“没错，有所保留的真相，”克拉克说，“你还是觉得无法信任我吗？”他有几分黯然。“也许我们是进展得太快了一点，但我以为至少在这件事上我们是互相理解的。”

“在两天之前，你还心心念念想要揭露蝙蝠侠的真相呢，”布鲁斯说：“在那种情况下，我要怎么告诉我就是你想要的真相？”

“而在那之后，”他难得地词穷了一次，“我只是……想要更加万无一失。我不想和你争吵，我不想因为说出这个秘密失去你。”

“就算吵几句，也总比被你儿子追过来把我们撞个正着好吧。”克拉克说，他撅着嘴又尴尬又恼火的样子让他看起来年轻得不可思议，布鲁斯屈一腿压在床上，去摸这张永远生气勃勃的脸孔，克拉克迟疑了一瞬，他的胳膊自觉地缠上了布鲁斯。

“好吧，原谅你了。”克拉克不甘心地说：“反正我又不能退货了，哼。”

布鲁斯捉住他下巴，蜻蜓点水的吻慢慢深入，克拉克手揽紧了他的背后，忽然又僵住了，布鲁斯马上明白了。

“达米安，接下来的部分就没什么好听了。”他提高了一点声音：“回房间睡觉去。”

克拉克脸涨得通红，他把头埋进布鲁斯的胸前，肩膀直抖，布鲁斯摸到他嘴角才发现他是在笑。“天啊，你们家都是什么人？等等，我以后在星球日报社，甚至我的公寓是不是也要小心我的一言一行都会在你的监控之下？”

布鲁斯的沉默给了他答案，克拉克向后退开一点，不敢相信地看着他，“你在开玩笑，对吧？”

“克拉克，你只靠一副眼镜当伪装，”布鲁斯说，“你甚至还写对自己的专访，你对自己秘密身份的伪装简直是太小儿科了。你不能指望这种运气一直会发挥作用。”也许他暂时是待在斯莫威尔小镇，但不代表他不会立即对所有的一切进行计划和准备。

“你就没有认出我啊。”克拉克理直气壮地指出这一点。

布鲁斯不情愿地咕哝了一声。“那是因为不管我对超人有多少种猜测，但他对我一见钟情无论如何都不在我的计算之内。”

这句无奈的告白，让克拉克咧开一个大笑，随即又收了起来。

“我的反对没有用，对吧，你肯定又能找出一百条以上的以防万一的理由来说服我，或者干脆不管我怎么想就做了。”

“现在你开始真正了解我了。”布鲁斯说。

他等着克拉克真正被他激怒，或再次搬出严正的姿态，告诉布鲁斯要尊重他的个人隐私云云。但克拉克只是露出一个混合了无奈和喜爱的神情，“你知道吗，之前我还好奇过你的行事风格，你是怎么做到这么多年都安全地把自己藏在面具后的。我早该明白它真正施行起来是不可能像棉花糖那么软绵甜蜜的。现在那层恋爱的糖衣融光了，也该是尝到一点下面的苦味了？”

布鲁斯为这个比喻皱眉，他等着克拉克更多的表态，但克拉克却躺回了床上，布鲁斯盯着他看，意识到克拉克是真的不准备再说什么了。

“就这样？你同意了？”他还以为他要花上更多的时间去和克拉克争关于个人界线方面的问题呢。

“不，我什么也没同意，”克拉克说，“但我也不打算和你吵，我们以后还有的是时间，要是一天之内就把什么事都干完了，那以后我们见面就只剩下无聊的亲亲抱抱还有滚床单了。你一定会无聊死的。”

他拉过被子，在自己那半边床懒洋洋地摊开来，布鲁斯望着他，爱意、欲望还有其他难以明言的感情交织在一起冲刷过他，让他几乎不能移动。克拉克对他扬了扬下巴。

“好了，我知道我现在非常讨人喜欢，可爱得你不能自己，但能麻烦你一边内心汹涌一边关灯上床来吗？”

↑挨训二人组参考图


	14. Chapter 14

前方 BS

 

一个月后

克拉克最后过了一遍他的稿子，斟酌着把倒数第二句删除了，敲下句点。大功告成，他吁出一口气，按下发送键，伸了个懒腰，正想拿起他的杯子，却扑了个空。

“找这个？”露易丝说，她神奇地出现在他背后，克拉克都没注意到她几时在那里的，她把手上装满热咖啡的马克杯放下，克拉克感激同时小心地接过来。

“呃，”他把自己半张脸藏到杯子后，露易丝盯着他看的样子就像她每次晨会上盯着佩里要他同意给足时间和经费去深挖某个大新闻。不同的是克拉克就是她正穷追不舍的那个新闻。从克拉克拒绝告诉露易丝他究竟是为什么决定放弃蝙蝠侠那个调查之后，她就一直这么盯着他，看来今天她终于决定要出手了。

“我什么也不能说。”他先发制人。

“我还什么都没问，”露易丝说，她变戏法一样从背后掏出另一样东西，克拉克低头看清了内容，眼角抽搐了一下，这没能逃出露易丝的眼睛。“明天的娱乐版头条，吉米好不容易挖到的，看来我们的哥谭宝贝又开始转向他的下一个目标了，嗯哼。”

克拉克把目光从那张布鲁斯正衣衫不整地被两个金发女郎前后紧贴着的照片上移开，其中一个女人探入他衬衫的手绝对伸到了不属于她的地方。“唔，我不知道这个。”他无辜地说，“你知道我不怎么关注娱乐新闻的。”

“真的？”露易丝敲了一下他的键盘，屏幕切换到他之前浏览的页面，布鲁斯正在屏幕上冲他们露出他那个官方的皮笑肉不笑。“哦，对不起，你是对的，这是经济版块。”

他们对峙了几秒，克拉克先顶不住了。“好吧，你到底想要我说什么。他做什么又不会事先请示我的同意。”反过来他现在过去哥谭还需要提前通知。

“我只是想说，从你们那个小假期已经过去一个月了，这一个月你正常上班，正常加班，也依旧正常出差去哥谭采访，但完全和韦恩集团无关。而你知我知的那个人，也正常泡妞，正常出绯闻，甚至还抽了个空对八卦小报嘲讽超人的时尚品味，除此外，你们像之前一样没有任何交集，所有这些正常加起来，实在太不正常。”

露易丝严肃地看着他：“克拉克，我这么问，是出于朋友的立场，你之前说过你对你们的关系是认真的，但他也这么想吗？”言下之意，你确定他真的不是为了让你放弃调查才那么做？

克拉克张了张嘴，发现自己确实无从分辨，所有露易丝列举的都是事实，作为记者的克拉克·肯特确实已经一个月没见到布鲁斯了。

但事情的另一面是，超人终于见到蝙蝠侠了，还相当频繁。比如三天之前，超人飞到哥谭，发现了一个正在挖坟的蝙蝠侠，对方直接粗暴地要求他扫描检测那具已经化成了白骨的尸体是否死于铅中毒。

“你就不能把这个工作交给实验室去做吗？”超人很委婉地表达自己被工具化的不满。

“那样还要等，我时间不多了。你更快。”蝙蝠侠说。一等超人告诉了他结果，他就干脆利落地跳进蝙蝠车开走了，连个谢字都没有留下。

这些不太正常的见面，显然是不可能对公众广而告之的，克拉克只好暧昧地继续装傻。

“这个嘛，我们有谈过，现在不是公开关系的好时机。如果克拉克·肯特被拉到聚光灯下被无数人审视，会很麻烦。”

“你是说，他这样还是为了你好咯？”露易丝讥讽地对那张照片点点头，“那他可真是牺牲不少啊。”

“我会找时间和他谈谈的，”只要他们下次能在比坟地更风景宜人的地方见上一面。

当天晚上克拉克继续正常加班到了很晚。当你有一份时时需要分神的兼职，又对自己记者那份工作同时怀有一定的抱负，加班就成了在所难免的事。

克拉克回到自己的公寓时，有一瞬几乎想要换上制服出去转一圈，外面听起来一片太平，也许这次他能碰巧遇见也有那么一会空闲的蝙蝠侠呢？但他又想起了那张照片上那只手，在露易丝面前努力掩饰下去的一丝怨气还是浮了起来。哼，反正没有他的打扰，布鲁斯似乎也能给自己找到乐子不是吗？

他于是打消了那个想法，转而看起了露易丝丢给他的一堆资料，但另一个人还是阴魂不散地在他脑子徘徊，不管他怎么努力，最后连那些文字都开始乱飘，变成他在想的那张脸。克拉克恼火地丢下资料，站了起来。

“好吧，我投降了，”他大声对自己说，“我去找他，就算要帮他挖尸体也认了。”

“你对我的工作到底是有多少误解？”

克拉克已经伸手去解开第一粒扣子，他目瞪口呆地看着推开阳台门大步踏进来的蝙蝠侠。

“我还以为你不喜欢来大都会？”克拉克呆呆地说，当一个摘掉面罩头发凌乱的蝙蝠侠不悦地瞪着他看时，他终于回过神来了，情不自禁地大大咧开一个笑容，“嗨。”他贴上去，搂住他满脸不悦的男朋友给了他一个吻。

布鲁斯伸手捧住他的脸，强悍地分开了他的双唇，这个吻立即提升至少儿不宜的分级，克拉克呻吟着，陶醉在那双毫不留情的手的掌握下，但他忽然想起了上次他们见面时这双手套曾经拿着什么。

“怎么了？”布鲁斯立即察觉了他的退缩。

“我希望你今晚还没来得及碰什么来自下水道或坟墓里的东西，”克拉克说，“我真的不是很喜欢我的脸和一双碰过死人的手套亲密接触——”布鲁斯一愣，然后，出乎克拉克意料，他大笑起来，恶趣味地又再次捧住了克拉克的脸，克拉克别扭地抗拒了一会，找到机会把他的手套都给拽了下来。

布鲁斯也重新捧着他的脸好好吻下来。克拉克让自己沉陷于这个吻，他心中那点不安也随之一点点烟消云散。他不得不承认，那张照片确实让他心里不太舒服，这无关乎他是否信任布鲁斯，或那些逢场作戏是否值得认真对待，那只是最基本的人性，哪怕是钢铁之躯的坚定意志也不能避免会产生对爱人的独占欲。

他们谁都没有多废话，克拉克带路，一路后退着进去了他的卧室，他向后倒到床上，看着布鲁斯站在床边俯瞰着他，情不自禁地傻笑起来。

“蝙蝠侠在我的卧室里，听起来真像一个色情录像片的名字。”

“大多数人会把这个当恐怖片。”

恐怖，同时性感，没什么比一个性致勃勃正努力剥光他自己的蝙蝠侠更让人性奋的了，克拉克一边从自己的裤子里挣脱出来，一边眼也不眨地盯着这场蝙蝠脱衣秀的每一秒。当布鲁斯俯身下来带着渴望啃咬起他的锁骨，克拉克呻吟一声，他抱住布鲁斯的肩膀，布鲁斯的手巡游过他周身，所到之处每一寸都让克拉克在欲望之中颤抖。他的阴茎根本连碰都没碰，已经硬邦邦地在布鲁斯的小腹上磨蹭出一片湿漉漉的水迹。

布鲁斯也发现了，他暂停下来，轻轻地握住了克拉克的阴茎滑动了一下，克拉克呻吟着挺身往他手里送。一个坏笑浮现在布鲁斯脸上。“我应该带一个阴茎环过来的，不然我们都没开始你就要因为过于激动而结束了。”

这个半开玩笑的提议只是让他硬得更厉害了，克拉克低声诅咒他。布鲁斯松松地握着他又撸动了一下，“说真的，难道这一个月你就没有给自己纾解一下吗？”

去他的吧，克拉克没了耐心，他眼前又闪过那张照片，先前的恼怒又重燃了，趁着布鲁斯不提防，克拉克翻身坐起，直接骑到了他身上。

“你就没有这个问题，对吧？你自己可找了不少小乐子呢。”他说，危险地低头望着他，他的这一面对布鲁斯还是新鲜的，布鲁斯忍不住抓住他的髋部，将他用力按向自己。

“我以为你不看娱乐新闻。”布鲁斯说，他的手掌自觉自发地附在那手感极佳的屁股上，克拉克向前耸动一下，让他的阴茎刚好擦过臀缝，两个人都轻喘了一声。“是谁说他都不记得我都有几个绯闻对象啊？”

“我还是记不住。”但他记住了那只讨厌的手。克拉克半抬起身，草率而迅速地给自己做了扩张，布鲁斯刚想提醒他润滑剂，他已经抽出手，握住布鲁斯的阴茎，坐了下去。

“等——”迟了，全根没入的快感几乎令布鲁斯眼冒金星，他不得不咬牙控制着不要立即动起来。克拉克皱着眉适应着，他单手撑在布鲁斯身上，在忍耐中纠结的表情既让布鲁斯想吻他，又想不顾一切把他压倒狠狠操得他大叫出声。

过了一会，克拉克的眉头终于打开了一点。他低头看了看自己的小腹，露出一个难以言喻的古怪神情。“天，这么看着你在我身体里，实在太……”他呻吟了一声，小心上下移动着寻找自己的快感点。

布鲁斯也无法忍耐了，做了他最想做的事，他拉下克拉克吻了上去，顺势抱紧他翻身换了位置。克拉克被他压在身下，瞬间露出的神情迷茫又无辜，布鲁斯挺身向前一插到底，克拉克大声呻吟起来，他胡乱地摸索着拥住了布鲁斯。

直到过了半个小时后，这张床上才又恢复了对话。

“你的案子都忙完了？”克拉克问，“大都会有什么特别的事情把你吸引过来了？”

“答案不是你。”布鲁斯说，“如果你有看新闻，就会知道大都会图书馆明天揭幕，莱克斯·卢瑟的主机里有些我很感兴趣的东西，我是为那个来的，但扑了空，我打算明天让布鲁斯·韦恩再去试试看。”

“我知道，我还专门为了这个去采访了卢瑟，”虽然整个采访过程都很顺利，但克拉克说不出哪里就是很不对劲，莱克斯·卢瑟身上有一些让他毛骨悚然的感觉，也许和他正在研究佐德的尸体有关。不过现在提起那个太煞风景了。他说：“我还以为按照你那个地盘划分的原则，大都会算是我的地方呢。我可以争取一下明天也在那里。露易丝不会介意我偶尔假公济私一次的。”

“你可以来，但我不保证你会喜欢在那种场合碰见我。”

克拉克笑着捏了捏他的下巴，“只要你保证一个人出现，我就保证对你的所有非法行为睁一只眼闭一只眼。”

“这个嘛，我确实是一个人，但我不排斥回哥谭的时候多携一个伴。如果你愿意的话，我想让你见阿尔弗雷德。”最后这句话，他的表情变严肃了。克拉克也不由正经了。

“你的管家？”

“我的管家，我的厨师，我的安保总长，还有其他的一切。”布鲁斯说，“他也非常好奇究竟是什么样的人能只用四天就搞定了我。”

“我一点没觉得我搞定了谁。”克拉克抱怨着说，布鲁斯的手探入被子下，挑逗着他，克拉克感觉着他修长的手指再次打开了自己，惊喘了一声。“我越想越觉得自己更像是一个强买强卖交易的受害者。”

“你到现在还没付给我尾款，”布鲁斯说，慢慢吞吞地把手指增加到两根，克拉克的喘息更重了，情不自禁地夹紧了他的手。“别以为我会忘了。”

克拉克的表情说明他确实是完全忘记了。他瞪了布鲁斯一眼，布鲁斯也停了动作，等他的答复。

“好吧，那就算我们扯平了。”他说：“我会去哥谭，见阿尔弗雷德。现在继续。”

布鲁斯带着难言的喜爱又亲了他一口，他掀开被子，分开了克拉克的双腿，克拉克在他手上扭动着的模样着实迷人，布鲁斯热烈地吻他，那股猛烈的感情再次汹涌地淹没了他，这一次，布鲁斯选择了随波逐流。

 

End


	15. Chapter 15

彩蛋

 

1.

布鲁斯的大都会之行基本上是志在必得。他事前踩点，准备充分，最后真身上阵时还附赠了一个大外挂，没道理还会失手。

当着莱克斯·卢瑟的面，克拉克和他表演了一番貌离神合的你来我往，接着布鲁斯就准备去公然窃取他要的数据了。

结果他那个本该尾行下来顺便帮忙望风的男朋友，跟到一半，就飞走去救人去了。

布鲁斯当然能理解，在克拉克心里救人总是第一位的。

但这不代表他发现自己辛辛苦苦一番最后还被人捷足先登了就不会恼火。

特别是当晚夜巡中途，超人居然敢又出现了，还一脸搭车客模样站在路中间拦他车，这股火就更是不打一处来。

蝙蝠侠磨牙了一秒，就没来得及拦阻下罗宾按下发射导弹的动作。

 

2.

罗宾不肯道歉。

克拉克接受了布鲁斯不太走心的道歉，也高高兴兴地接受了阿尔弗雷德的款待。

然后幼稚地用超级速度在阿尔弗雷德一转身的时间就吃光了所有的小甜饼。

就算你把嘴巴擦干净了，可这房子里就一个有超能力的人，你觉得这种此地无银有意思吗？

 

3.

他们最后还是和戴安娜化敌为友，拿到了数据，成功地和其他人接上头。拉人的工作大部分由超人承包了，而且执行得非常到位，事实证明，确实很少有人会好意思对他说不。

在合作拯救了两三次世界之后，闪电侠第一次因故到访蝙蝠洞，这个一秒吃光小甜饼的好戏又上演了一次。

蝙蝠侠看着超人，想说什么尽在不言中了。

超人根本没有反省。

就在蝙蝠侠一转身的功夫，他已经和闪电侠约好要比一比谁跑得快，输的人请吃早午饭。

当你有一个偶尔无害地（划掉）幼稚一下（划掉）童心未泯的男朋友，看在他其他时候都挺可靠的份上，能忍就忍了吧。

 

4.

最后再说一下卢瑟的惊天大阴谋。

第一步就中途夭折了。

雇佣兵们长路迢迢去堪萨斯打算绑架玛莎。在肯特家的房子里，这伙人毫无防备地迎来了职业生涯所遭遇过的最大梦魇：

罗宾。

 

真·end


End file.
